Carmesí
by Lila tsunuun
Summary: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Recomendada para mayores de 18 años... Jashin busca venganza contra de la mujer que lo abandonó hace un milenio sin mirar atrás, una preciosa pelirrosa que ha aparecido después de tanto tiempo, por fin la venganza esta frente a él. Y sangre y dolor es lo único que ella tendrá de su mano
1. Chapter 1

Hace un milenio surgió la leyenda del dios Jashin.

Un hombre torturado por el abandono que cometió crímenes atroces que incluso la misma muerte se sorprendió. La muerte fue benevolente, cuando éste estaba por llegar a sus últimos días le ofreció un lugar a su lado, para que juntos reinaran por la eternidad, llenando el mundo de muerte y dolor.

Cuenta la leyenda que Jashin fue un fiero guerrero que perdió su cordura debido a las atrocidades de la guerra. Al desertar, vagó por el mundo matando y apropiándose de cosas que no le pertenecían, destruyó una aldea completa en una sola noche y entre los escombros de una casa en ruinas, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto, Jashin motivado por la lujuria la llevó con él y la encerró en una cueva donde la convirtió en su esclava. Cayó enamorando de Jade, la bella dueña de ojos verdes y un sin igual cabello rosa, Jade, así la habían llamado sus padres, sus padres... Qué habían muerto intentándolo protegerla del que ahora era su carcelero.

Jashin se ausentaba días, incluso semanas de la cueva qué compartía con la bella dama, viajaba en busca de sangre que derramar, no era suficiente con la que le hacía derramar a la chica, por qué no podía matarla. Tenía tal obsesión por ella que creía nunca tener suficiente de su cuerpo, sus gritos, sus lágrimas. En su mente retorcida creía que eso era el amor.

Un día al regresar de una masacre especialmente sangrienta, encontró la cueva vacía. Loco del dolor y lo que él creía era una traición imperdonable, incluso para el amor de su vida, la busco por todos lados, pero parecía que Jade se había esfumado con el aire. Terminó perdiendo completamente su mente, así que dedicó el resto de sus días a matar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, hizo de su lema la masacre, y era imperdonable dejar personas vivas a su paso. Cuándo le quedaban pocos días de vida, la muerte al estar tan complacido con sus atrocidades, le ofreció un lugar a su lado, pero solo podía conservar ese lugar si se cometían crímenes en nombre de Jashin. Éste, con sus últimas fuerzas encontró jóvenes desequilibrados a los que enseñó el arte de matar en su nombre y solo aquellos que tuvieran la mayor cantidad de víctimas, lograrían la inmortalidad que él les ofrecería por tales servicios, fueron nombrados como la religión Jashin. Contó a todos sus súbditos la historia de Jade y como ésta lo abandonó sin dejar rastro. Prometió reencarnar en aquel que encontrara a su bella Jade, para hacerle pagar todo el dolor que le había hecho sufrir

Murió poco después dejando un legado de sangre y horror.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: Muchas situaciones serán completamente distintas al manga y el anime, pero por otra parte usaré algunas ideas generales del anime y las adaptaré a mi historia.

Iré actualizando esta historia al par de la otra, espero no tardar mucho entre cada actualización, pero comprenderán que pensar en dos historias al mismo tiempo es algo complicado y no quise dejar de lado está por qué si no puede que más adelante me olvidara de muchas cosas que quiero escribir

Sin más por el momento, les dejo el primer capítulo.

Besos y abrazos

\- Dialogo normal

- _Sucesos del pasado/pensamientos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Los jóvenes integrantes del equipo siete se encontraban en Ichirakus después de haber terminado la primer fase del examen chunin, la entrada dramática de Anko los había sorprendido y mientras los dos chicos se preguntaban cuál sería la segunda fase, la pelirrosa comía desganada, contestar completamente el examen le había drenado la energía además de provocarle un terrible dolor de cabeza, y no era para menos, se había preparado durante mucho tiempo para darlo todo de sí cuando le tocara la oportunidad de realizar el examen junto a sus compañeros, no quería ser un estorbo para ellos. Con cansancio bostezo, lo que llamó la a atención de sus compañeros_

 _-Ne, Sakura-chan ¿Qué te pasa? - ella lo observó con ojos soñolientos y le dedicó una sonrisa_

 _-Oh, nada, nada - bostezo de nuevo - es solo que estoy algo cansada_

 _-Entonces es hora de ir a casa - el rubio estaba tan contento que salto de su silla y le grito al dueño - ¡viejo! ¡Sasuke paga! -_

 _Como el pelinegro ya se lo esperaba, solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, rodo los ojos y sacó dinero para pagar, la pelirrosa no quería que él se hiciera cargo de toda la cuenta así que rápidamente sacó dinero de su monedero y se lo ofreció a Ayame, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de tomarlo, Sasuke tomo el brazo de Sakura_

 _-Yo me encargo - ella se sonrojó un poco y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, bajo el brazo y devolvió su dinero_

 _Después de pagar, los tres se encaminaron hacia donde sus caminos se separaban, Sakura solo se mantenía erguida por fuerza de voluntad, así que diferencia de otros días les dedicó una seca despedida a sus compañeros y caminó tambaleándose hasta su casa, que por fortuna no se encontraba muy lejos_

 _-¡Adiós Sakura-chan! - Naruto sin darse mucha cuenta de nada se despidió con su ya tan famosa efusividad - Oye teme ¿No crees que Sakura-chan se veía algo extraña?_

 _-Estaba cansada, probablemente no durmió en toda la noche por prepararse para cualquier eventualidad que surgiera en el examen_

 _-Ja, si no estaba tan difícil - el rubio colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y Sasuke por su parte sol puso los ojos en blanco, no le creía nada, seguramente su tonto compañero había dejado todo el examen en blanco, incluso él dejo algunas preguntas sin contestar - Bueno Teme, nos vemos mañana - Naruto se disponía a correr hacia su casa cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo_

 _-Espera dobe - volteo sus ojos azules hacia su amigo, era extraño que el amargado Uchiha iniciara algún tipo de contacto humano_

 _-¿Qué pasa? - Sasuke se acercó bajo la sombra de un árbol con Naruto siguiendo sus pasos_

 _-Se trata de Sakura - ambos se recargaron en el tronco y el Uchiha elevó la vista mirando las nubes_

 _-¿Qué con ella? - el pelinegro suspiró sabiendo que lo que venía no sería fácil decir_

 _-Ella no está preparada para la segunda fase - espero algunos segundos, imaginaba que el Usuratonkachi saltaría a defenderla, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo - También lo habías pensado ¿eh_? - _Naruto suspiró con resignación_

 _-Sakura-chan es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco... pero ella no tiene habilidades como las de nosotros_

 _-Lo se, y por eso quise hablar contigo_

 _-¿Quieres que la convenzamos para que deje el examen? - el rubio lo miro serio por primera vez - Sabes que no aceptaran un equipo con menos de tres miembros_

 _-Lo sé - fijo sus ojos ónix en el rubio - pensé en la posibilidad de que nos retrasáramos hasta el próximo examen, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo - Naruto asintió - por eso... por eso quiero que hagamos una promesa_

 _-¿Qué tipo de...? - Sasuke lo interrumpió_

 _-Déjame terminar - se enfrentó a su amigo y con un puño en alto siguió - Prometamos que pase lo que pase vamos a proteger a Sakura, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. Sakura nunca será como nosotros, así que siempre la deberemos proteger. Sin importar nada_

 _Naruto asintió y levantando el puño lo choco con su amigo_

 _-Sin importar nada_

Sakura despertó jadeando y con el corazón acelerado, había soñado algo pero no podía recordar qué, solo se mantenía en su cuerpo el sentimiento de angustia, los pasados días habían sido igual, intentaba por todos los medios recordar la pesadilla, pero esta la esquivaba y solo conseguía sentirse frustrada. Tal vez se debía al reciente ataque a la aldea, pero era poco probable, sí, habían cosas que reparar y heridos que curar, pero dentro de todo la situación había sido sostenible, la única vez que sintió lo que ahora fue cuando... Sasuke se marchó, la angustia consumía su corazón y por días no pudo dejar de llorar, abrazaba el retrato del equipos siete como si con eso su familia pudiera estar de nuevo unida... no, no podía ser por el ataque, nadie cercano a ella había resultado herido de gravedad, Sora se había marchado hace algunos días y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, su semblante se encontraba en paz.

Saliendo de la cama decidió que no se estancaría en eso de nuevo, el hospital la necesitaba con su máxima capacidad, y no se podía dar el lujo de pensar en cosas que de todas maneras no lograría recordar. Además Naruto empezaría pronto un entrenamiento especial, decidió que le prepararía algunas píldoras del soldado para que se encontrara fuerte durante el entrenamiento, conociendo a Kakashi-sensei, éste no le daría tregua a su amigo rubio, y conociendo a Naruto, él no se rendiría hasta lograr el jutsu con el que estuvieran trabajando. Tal vez le pediría ayuda a Hinata, hace algunos día se había comenzado a acercar más con su amigo, puede que después de todo, el amor comenzara a surgir entre ese par de tontuelos


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento, y cada uno de ellos Sakura había despertado con la misma sensación, de alguna manera pensaba que finalmente se estaba volviendo loca, no dormía ni comía lo suficiente, y como médico sabía que era una situación inaceptable, en cualquier momento podrían asignarle una misión y ella no estaría preparada para afrontarla, pero por más que se lo repetía infinidad de veces al día, no podía pasar más de dos bocados en cada comida, le daban nauseas, en una ocasión intentó comer más de lo que su cuerpo aceptó y el resultado no fue muy bueno, terminó con la cabeza en el inodoro por quince minutos

Esa mañana fue especialmente mala, por primera vez logró recordar un poco de sus sueños, pero solo era una sombra y una voz femenina sumamente dulce que le repetía siempre lo mismo _\- Sakura, corre, tienes que correr_ \- pero por más que le preguntaba quién era no obtenía respuesta, lo único que le contestaba era _Él ya viene, se está acercando_ , no sabía quién era _Él_ , lo único que sabía o más bien sentía, era que debía hacer casó de esa voz, no podían contener el instinto de salir corriendo de la aldea, pero eso sería inaceptable, debía entrenar más, volverse más fuerte para traer de regreso a Sasuke, salvarlo de esa serpiente bastarda. Despertó con un horroroso dolor de cabeza, el cual empeoró cuando Lady Tsunade la mando llamar y le notifico que Asuma-sensei había sido asesinado, el shock fue tal que no pudo articular palabra por algunos minutos

-¿Quién lo hizo? - preguntó cuándo pudo reponerse

-Akatsuki - fue la única respuesta de su maestra

Ella asintió con conocimiento, Akatsuki era la amenaza latente no solo para la aldea, sino para todo el mundo ninja en general, como estudiante, ayudante y una de las kunoichis más cercanas a la Hokage, sabía más que cualquier otro chunin de la aldea sobre los movimientos de la temida organización, por ejemplo, sabía que recientemente se había perdido toda comunicación con la Dos colas, lo más probable era que ya hubiera sido capturada

-Si me da permiso, mi Lady - habló Sakura - me gustaría visitar a Ino, debe estar devastada

Tsunade asintió conocedora del estado de la pobre rubia

-Tómate el día libre, ella necesitara de sus amigos, además - la miro con especulación - no luces bien ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-...No creo que sea importante Shishou - Sakura bajó la mirada - pensará que es una tontería

La Hokage entrecerró los ojos mientras se ponía cómoda en su sillón, estaba preocupada por su estudiante, era como una hija para ella y no le gustaba verla en ese estado

-Creo que yo seré quien juzgue si es una tontería o no, siéntate y cuéntame -

La pelirrosa hizo caso omiso de la orden de su maestra, en cambió comenzó a pasear por el despacho

-He dormido mal desde que sucedió lo del ataque a la aldea, usted pensaría que podría ser estrés post traumático, pero no es así, me hice algunos estudios desde que comenzaron, pero ninguno arrojó resultados satisfactorios, el problema - hablaba sin detenerse - es que despierto con una angustia horrible en el pecho - se detuvo frente a la Hokage y se llevó una mano al corazón - no puedo entenderlo - continuó paseando - hoy algo cambió, por fin pude recordar algo, era una voz que me hablaba, me advertía que debía correr, que alguien viene, _Él_ viene - miro a los ojos a su maestra - y mi instinto me dice que es verdad, no logro sacarme de la cabeza que debo que salir de aquí o algo muy malo va a pasar

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas, la rubia repasaba en su mente todo lo que su alumna le había dicho, confiaba plenamente en su palabra, era una chica muy razonable e inteligente, sin embargo debía meditar muy bien como tratar lo que le había contado

-Gracias por confiar en mi Sakura - suspiro - meditaré lo que me has dicho, mientras tanto ve con Ino, seguro ambas se necesitan mutuamente, también podrías llevar contigo a Hinata y Tenten, las amigas son el mejor remedio para sobrellevar una situación difícil. Mañana despediremos a Asuma como corresponde

-Si necesita ayuda con los preparativos, yo... - fue interrumpida

-No será necesario, Shizune puede hacerse cargo de todo

-Esta bien Shishou, gracias por escucharme - con una reverencia se despidió y salió más tranquila del despacho, confiaba en que su maestra pudiera encontrar una solución, ella misma había fallado olímpicamente

Caminó hasta la residencia Hyuga para pedirle a Hinata que fuera con ella, fue Neji quien abrió la puerta, la observó con ojos entrecerrados

-Te ves cansada - Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa, cuando Naruto se había marchado, había afianzado su relación con los demás equipos, suponía que en cierta manera le tenían lastima, en cuestión de meses había perdido a todos los miembros de su equipo, incluido Kakashi, como ya no estaba a cargo de ningún equipo se le habían asignado misiones de alto rango que lo mantenían lejos de la aldea por meses, Neji fue uno de los que más la apoyó, tanto en su entrenamiento como moralmente, su relación avanzó de tal manera que se convirtieron en grandes amigos, ninguno de los dos veía al otro como algo más que eso, aunque por la aldea corrían rumores de que mantenían una relación secreta, si alguno escuchaba directamente las habladurías solo ponían los ojos en blanco y seguían su camino como si nada pasara

-Tu siempre tan delicado Hyuga-san - Le gustaba pincharlo con su nuevo rango de Jounin, el odiaba ser tratado con tanta formalidad por parte de sus amigos

-No me digas así - gruño - Y no desvíes el tema, algo sucede contigo

-Es solo el trabajo, el hospital es muy demandante - él la miro como si no creyera en lo que decía pero al final suspiro resignado, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no le sacaría nada si ella no quería decirlo, ni siquiera mediante tortura

-Como digas - suspiro - entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-En realidad busco a Hinata, esperaba que pudiera acompañarme a visitar a Ino

-Me enteré de lo que pasó, dale mis condolencias - ella asintió - Iré a buscar a Hinata

La pelirrosa no tuvo que esperar demasiado, la princesa Hyuga salió con una canasta de fruta en las manos

-Sakura-chan - le sonrió - parece que nuestros pensamientos coincidieron, igual tenía pensado visitar a Ino-chan

-Genial, solo debemos buscar a Tenten - ambas sabían dónde la podían encontrar, siempre estaba en el campo de entrenamiento practicando su puntería con las armas

Llegaron con bastante rapidez y no fue necesario convencer a la chica, con un asentimiento comenzó a guardar las armas y corrió hasta ellas

-Me entere acerca de Asuma-sensei - suspiro - es una desgracia

-Así es - continuaron caminando mientras Sakura hablaba - lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es apoyar a Ino con un hombro en el cual llorar

-Por supuesto - dijo Hinata - las amigas debemos estar unidas en un momento tan difícil

-¿Qué creen que harán? – Preguntó Tenten – Si hubiera sido Gai-Sensei, estoy segura que nadie de mi equipo se quedaría con los brazos cruzados

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa – ambas chicas miraron a Sakura – En este momento sus sentimientos están a flor de piel, sé que Shikamaru es uno de los ninjas más listos del mundo, pero cuando te dejas llevar por las emociones y no piensas fríamente las cosas – la imagen de un pelinegro con ojos rojos pasó por su mente – ocurren desgracias inimaginables. Espero que sean tan listos como para pedir ayuda

-Tienes razón Sakura – habló Hinata – Todos los ayudaremos si así lo piden

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo hasta la floristería, Ino no se encontraba en su puesto habitual, en su lugar, su madre se hacía cargo del local

-Oh, Sakura, que alivio – la mamá de Ino parecía un poco tensa – Ino no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día, estoy preocupada por ella

-Y veo – todas se miraron entendiendo – ¿Podría pasar para hablar con ella?

-Por supuesto, en realidad, esperaba que te pasaras por aquí – le dedicó una sonrisa a todas – ver que sus amigas estarán con ella en un momento tan difícil me tranquiliza. Solo espero que a ustedes si quiera abrirles la puerta

Sakura se mordió el labio y una mirada de determinación se adueñó de sus ojos

-Yamanaka-san, debo pedirle un favor

-Dime, Sakura – sonrió

-Conozco lo suficiente a Ino como para saber que no se dejará consolar por las buenas, y también sé que nos necesita, aunque ella piense que no es así

-Lo sé, esa hija mía es muy orgullosa

-Así que si escucha golpes o gritos no intervenga, servirá para que deje salir un poco su dolor – la madre de Ino asintió

-Lo entiendo Sakura. Has lo que consideres necesario

-Gracias Yamanaka-san – hicieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a las escaleras, ya todas conocían el camino hacia la habitación de la rubia, se detuvieron frente a la puerta; Hinata y Tenten dieron un paso atrás por cuestiones de seguridad, conocían las épicas batallas de esas dos y sin duda cualquiera que se encontrara cerca tenía una muy alta probabilidad de salir herido

-Lo intentaré por las buenas – susurro Sakura, tocó dos veces - Ino, abre la puerta – no recibió respuesta – vamos Ino, Hinata y Tenten también están aquí – esperó unos segundos y nada pasó, decidió intentarlo de ese modo por última vez – Ino, solo queremos estar contigo en este momento tan difícil

-¡Lárgate! – algo se estrelló contra la puerta por dentro - ¡No te necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie!

Sakura entrecerró los ojos

-Ino, sabes que nos necesitas

-¡Te dije que no, frentona! – una vena se saltó en la frente de Sakura y sus dos acompañantes retrocedieron aún más por precaución

-¡Mira Ino cerda, no me voy a ir así que abre de una vez la puerta! – Dio dos golpes a la puerta para enfatizar sus palabras

-¡Que te largues, frentesota! – nuevamente algo golpeo la puerta por dentro

-Muy bien, tú lo quisiste – con una patada, arrancó la puesta del marco y entró a la recamara, las chicas decidieron esperar fuera hasta que la tormenta hubiera pasado

Muchos proyectiles en forma de peluche fueron lanzados hacia la pelirrosa, ella los esquivó como pudo y cuando se acabaron los peluches, sonrió socarronamente, no había terminado de sonreír cuando una almohada le dio de lleno en la cara, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero

-Oye Ino puerca, eso es trampa – la fulminó con la mirada y le lazó con fuerza la almohada, pero intencionalmente ese erro por un par de centímetros

La rubia sonrió desde su cama, era la primera sonrisa que tocaba sus labios desde la muerte de su sensei

-No me culpes por tu torpeza – ambas se miraron fijamente, y de repente los ojos de Ino comenzaron a aguarse, gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y con un gemido se abrazó a si misma mientras sollozaba

Sakura con un suspiro se levantó del suelo y se apresuró hacia la cama, se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazó fuerte, dejando que su mejor amiga sacara todo el dolor de su alma y corazón

Hinata y Tenten al ver que el peligro había pasado, también entraron en la habitación y corrieron a abrazar a su amiga. Así las encontró la madre de Ino, sonrió tristemente al ver a su amada hija en esa situación, pero también se encontraba aliviada al saber había aceptado el consuelo de sus amigas, miro el marco de la puerta desinteresadamente, después le diría a su esposo que lo arreglara, las dejó solas para ir a preparar unos bocadillos. Ninguna de las chicas supo cuánto tiempo pasó, Ino se separó lentamente de los brazos de Sakura y le sonrió débilmente

-Gracias, frentona – miro a las otras chicas – gracias a todas, lo necesitaba

-De nada Ino-chan – Hinata puso su mano en su espalda – para eso están las amigas

-Y-yo no puedo creer que Asuma-sensei se haya ido – la voz se le quebró – esto parece una horrible pesadilla

-Lo siento mucho Ino – Sakura la tomo de la mano – Debes saber qué haremos por ti cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedirlo - las otras asintieron

-G-gracias – apretó los puños – Lo único que quiero en este momento es venganza, el asesino de mi sensei debe pagar por lo que hizo

-Lo hará Ino – comentó Tenten – Si eso es lo que quieres nosotras te ayudaremos junto con nuestros equipos

-Shikamaru debe estar planeando algo – sonrió cruelmente – y será una venganza que este al nivel del dolor que ha causado

Sakura se alarmó un poco por la mirada en sus ojos, era consciente del dolor que debía estar sufriendo Ino, y no osaría decirle que dejara a un lado su venganza, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría o su plan sería un fracaso llegado el momento de la verdad

La madre de Ino interrumpió justo en ese momento, y en silencio dejó una bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y después depositó un beso en la frente de su hija, Ino le sonrió a su madre y la mirada que tanto había preocupado a Sakura fue sustituida por una de cariño hacia su madre. Suspirando se relajó. Puede que después de todo el plan si funcionara, pero de todas formas debía mantener un ojo sobre su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola de nuevo! Vamos avanzando lento pero seguro. Les pido paciencia con esta historia y con la otra, voy lo más rápido que puedo, e intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible en ambas, es una promesa

Besos y abrazos

.

.

.

Pasaron todo el día en casa de Ino, hablaron sobre todo y nada, salieron de ahí cuando ya había anochecido, Sakura se disculpó profusamente con Yamanaka-san por los desperfectos en la puerta y se ofreció a pagar los daños, pero la madre de Ino se negó fervientemente a aceptarlo, Inoichi-san se encargaría de repararlo. Agradeciendo todas por su hospitalidad, caminaron hasta donde sus caminos se separaban y se despidieron para cada una ir a casa, la pelirrosa caminaba cansada, de verdad tenía mucho sueño, pero no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa a dormir, las noches eran un suplicio, lo único que la animaba era que se encontraría con sus padres para la cena, ellos siempre lograban distraer su mente con sus conversaciones inusuales y muy animadas. Un viento frío pasó sobre la calle desierta, se estremeció por la frialdad de este

 _Corre -_ detuvo sus pasos, era la misma voz que escuchó en sus sueños - _Corre_ \- se quedó inmóvil temblando, no podía ser, se suponía que solo eran sueños ¿Cómo podía estar escuchando la voz mientras se encontraba despierta? Sintió que algo soplaba su cabello y un grito aterrador se escuchó detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su casa, dejando atrás el eco de ese grito que le heló hasta el alma. Llegó a su casa en cuestión de minutos, al intentar abrir la puerta estaba tan asustada que las llaves resbalaron de sus manos, con una maldición se agachó para tomarlas y por fin pudo entrar, cerró con un portazo y recargó su espalda contra la puerta mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, aún le temblaban las piernas por el susto, _valiente kunoichi estoy hecha,_ se recrimino _, pero no pude evitar correr ¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

-Sakura, la cena esta lista - su madre se asomó por la puerta que llevaba a la cocina y frunció el ceño cuando miró a su hija - ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente - no deseaba preocuparla, pasó a un lado de su madre en dirección a la cocina - cenemos

-¿No te vas a cambiar? - era muy raro que cenara con la ropa de calle puesta, siempre lo hacían todos en pijama

-No, así estoy bien - la verdad era que la pelirrosa no quería estar sola, aún sentía ese soplido en su cabello, era como si alguien detrás de ella estuviera respirando muy fuerte, se estremeció al recordarlo, no, en este momento lo último que quería era estar sola, aunque fuera un minuto

La cena con sus padres fue lo de siempre, Mebuki seguía un poco alarmada por el comportamiento de su hija, pero para tranquilizarse a sí misma se convenció de que probablemente era por la carga de trabajo en el hospital

-¿Tienes alguna nueva misión, hija? - preguntó Kizashi

-No por ahora - movía la comida de un lado a otro sobre el plato - pero podrían encomendarme alguna en cualquier momento, ya sabes cómo es esto

-Lo sé, y más aun siendo una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea, no, no, del mundo entero - Mebuki soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su hija

-Papá - se retorció entre sus brazos - no lo soy

-Por supuesto que lo eres - debatió su madre - te ha entrenado la mismísima quinta Hokage

La pelirrosa sonrió con afecto, nadie como sus padres para hacerla sentir mejor

Terminaron de cenar entre conversaciones muy amenas y cuando se retiró a su recamara se encontraba de mucho mejor humor

Lamentablemente su suerte no duró demasiado, esa noche también soñó.

 _Se encontraba a mitad del bosque corriendo, desde hace días había guardado fuerzas para poder escapar, tenía un miedo atroz de que Él la encontrara, se prometió que si la atrapaba, ella misma acabaría con su vida de una vez por todas, de ninguna manera regresaría a sus crueles garras, prefería morir_

Sakura despertó jadeando, de nuevo ese sentimiento de angustia se asentaba en su corazón ¿Qué significaba aquello? quería que la dejara en paz, se encontraba cerca de colapsar mental y físicamente

 _Corre -_ de nuevo escucho un susurro, parecía venir de todos lados - _corre_

 _-_ ¿De qué tengo que correr? - susurró a la nada - Háblame, me estas volviendo loca

 _Jashin -_ La voz se fue desvaneciendo después de eso ¿Quién demonios era Jashin? y ¿Por qué diablos ella tenía que correr de él?

Sabiendo que no podría dormir decidió hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, tomó una hoja de su escritorio y comenzó a relatar los síntomas que había desarrollado durante todos esos días

-Pesadillas, falta de sueño, falta de apetito - susurraba mientras iba escribiendo - Alucinaciones ¿lo son de verdad? una voz que me habla en sueños y también cuando estoy consciente, me dice _corre_. Jashin - remarco ese nombre - Correr de Jashin

La verdad es que viéndolo escrito si parecía que estaba lista para un hospital mental, pero era todo cierto, no podía ignorar todo lo que le había pasado ni lo que sentía. abrió la ventana dejando que el aire fresco entrara y se sentó sobre el marco, simplemente se mantuvo ahí hasta que el sol salió y las personas empezaron salir de sus casas para realizar sus labores diarias.

Era el día de despedir a Asuma-sensei, sería un día triste.

Se retiró de la ventana para ducharse y alistarse correctamente para el funeral

Fue sumamente triste, Konohamaru lloraba con suma tristeza y Kurenai parecía estar adormecida al igual que él equipo diez, todos notaron la falta de Shikamaru, pero lo achacaron a su tristeza, tal vez sería demasiado para él tener que despedirse de su sensei frente a demasiadas personas. Todos se retiraron a sus casas pasado el servicio. Ino estaba más calmada, y Sakura decidió que sería bueno para ella estar sola ese día, había dolores que no se podían compartir con otras personas, quien los sufre tiene que tratar con ellos por su cuenta

La pelirrosa al no querer estar sola, prefirió visitar el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siente, por regla general lo evitaba lo más que podía, así como el puente donde solían esperar al vago de Kakashi-sensei, pero ese día sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de su equipo, de sus recuerdos; se sentó frente a los tres troncos donde habían pasado la prueba de Kakashi, le parecía que eso era muy lejano, y de hecho así era, tanto que algunos de sus recuerdos se desdibujaban en su mente. _¿Qué estás haciendo ahora Sasuke? -_ suspiro _\- realmente te necesitamos en este momento, te necesito. Tu sabrías que hacer, ahora mismo no confío en mi buen juicio_

Dormito frente a la sombra de un árbol y, sorprendentemente pudo descansar mejor que cualquier otra noche, parecía que estar llena de los recuerdos de su equipo alejaba las pesadillas y los malos pensamientos, se sentía protegida

pasaron un par de días donde todo fue una repetición de lo mismo, despertar sobresaltada por una pesadilla que no recordaba, salir temprano de casa por qué tenía un día muy ajetreado en el hospital, consulta tras consulta, darse un descanso para comer un par de bocados, regresar al consultorio, salir sumamente cansada e irse a la cama sin cenar, realmente no tenía hambre y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un poco de descanso, lamentablemente las pesadillas solo le concedieron un par de horas de sueño reparador.

Al tercer día se despertó como ya era usual, la única diferencia fue que afuera de su ventana había un halcón que tocaba el vidrio con su pequeño pico. Dándose prisa se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar al ave, esta entró diligentemente y dejó un pequeño pedazo de papel sobre su escritorio, justo encima de la hoja donde había escrito sus malestares

le ofreció un pedazo de fruta seca que siempre tenía sobre su mesita para ocasiones como esa y después la hermosa ave salió rápidamente por donde había venido. Desdobló el papel y este solo contenía una orden para presentarse en la oficina del Hokage lo más rápido posible. Sin perder tiempo, se vistió adecuadamente y se dirigió rápidamente a donde era demandada su presencia

Al llegar la Hokage le informó que el equipo Diez en compañía de Kakashi habían partido en búsqueda de los asesinos de Asuma, y que debido a la cercanía con el equipo y además que sus habilidades se compenetraban realmente bien, había decidido enviar al equipo Kakashi como refuerzo, por supuesto, eso solo ocurriría si Naruto podía terminar su entrenamiento dentro de las próximas veinticuatro horas, la pelirrosa estaba convencida que Naruto lo lograría. Tsunade le concedió el día libre a su alumna, ordenándole descansar, se veía más agotada que el ultimo día que la había visto, incluso se miraba más delgada, no le gustó en absoluto y a punto estuvo de cancelar la misión por qué ella no se encontraba bien, pero recordó la conversación que había tenido con Shizune, si los instintos de Sakura le decían que se alejara de la aldea, tal vez el peligro venía desde dentro, así que resolvieron que enviar al equipo Kakashi era lo más factible.

Sakura se retiró de la oficina para informar a Naruto y Sai de la nueva misión, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de poder cumplir la última orden de su maestra

Fue con Naruto, Sai y el capitán Yamato para informarles de las nuevas noticias, Naruto, como se esperaba, al escuchar la condición para poder tomar la misión, se prometió completar el jutsu en menos tiempo del que la vieja le imponía

Sakura se quedó un par de horas mirando su entrenamiento, pero al sentirse más cansada se retiró de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento, espera tener la misma suerte que hace unos días, se recostó bajo el mismo árbol que antes y por fin pudo disfrutar de un sueño tranquilo, parecía que ese sitio era su lugar seguro


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Se que he estado un poco desaparecida, pero quise compensarlos haciendo este capitulo más grande de lo usual, me costó unos buenos tres días para desarrollar todas las ideas que tenía para este capítulo, así que espero lo disfruten. Y con este capitulo entramos en materia de sangre y dolor ¡Muajaja!

Por otro lado, pido disculpas si se les hace un poco tedioso tener que leer algunos hechos que ya han visto en el anime, intente resumirlo lo más que pude, pero era necesario para darle forma a la historia, les juro que de aquí en adelante ya no habrá más escenas recicladas. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Besos y abrazos!

.

.

.

Se despertó cuando un viento frio le agitó el cabello, ya era de noche, parecía haber dormido durante horas, poniéndose de pie se sintió mejor que nunca, su chakra se encontraba completamente restablecido y había dormido sin soñar

Salió del campo de entrenamiento caminando tranquilamente, aún estaba un poco soñolienta por la larga siesta que había tomado, sin pensarlo siquiera, tomo otra calle diferente por la que había regresado de casa de Ino hace algunas noches, había estado evitando ese camino regularmente, aun así, no sirvió de mucho, cuando un viento frio comenzó a soplar, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación, cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizarse mientras caminaba rápidamente

- _Corre –_ se detuvo al escuchar diferente el tono de voz, era casi como una súplica, como cuando alguien quiere contener el llanto, pero falla miserablemente – _Tienes que correr_

Sakura volteó a todos lados intentando vislumbrar cualquier cosa que le diera sentido a esa locura

-No entiendo de que quieres que corra – susurro – dame más información por favor

- _No te acerques a él –_

-¿Quién es él? – se frustraba a cada segundo – me hablas como si debiera saber quién es

- _Jashin –_ un viento helado choco contra su cuerpo haciéndola retroceder algunos pasos

-No sé quién es Jashin, lo siento – suspiro – pero supongo que te dará un poco de paz saber que mañana me marcho a una misión, no es como huir, pero por lo menos estaré lejos de la aldea

- _No dejes que te atrape_ – ahora la voz sonaba resignada, y eso le causo un poco de miedo a Sakura, como si su destino ya hubiera sido decidido

-Nadie me atrapara, soy bastante fuerte – sonrió – puedes descansar en paz, me ocupare de todo

- _Jade_ – apenas lograba escuchar el susurro

-lo siento ¿Qué?

- _Mi nombre es Jade_

-Bueno Jade, te agradezco las advertencias… y también que hoy no me asustaras hasta sacarme el alma – sonrió un poco

- _Tienes que irte –_ la pelirrosa suspiro un poco ya cansada de ese juego

-Ya te dije que mañana me marcho

- _¡No! –_ otro frio viento logró mover a Sakura de su posición, parecía que Jade tenía cambios de humor demasiado bruscos

-Cálmate, estaré bien – puso los ojos en blanco

- _Tonta, morirás_ – de pronto el viento ceso y la voz se disipó tan pronto como había llegado

-Oh, ahora me dice tonta, que bien – lanzando los brazos al cielo, la pelirrosa siguió su camino contenta consigo misma por haberla enfrentado esta vez, por lo visto la loca Jade no quería hacerle daño, solo advertirle de su "inminente muerte"; tan distraída andaba, que no se dio cuenta que una familiar sombra la estudiaba desde la oscuridad, él solo había podido escuchar a su amiga hablando sola, guardó la información en su mente y decidió que a primera hora del día siguiente, hablaría con la Hokage, él necesitaba respuestas

Al llegar a casa, era tan tarde que sus padres ya habían cenado y estaban por retirarse a la cama, le informaron que Naruto había ido a buscarla para informarle que se reunirían frente a las puertas de la aldea a las cuatro de la mañana, le desearon suerte en su misión y tras despedirse con abrazos y besos, por fin se retiraron a descansar, Sakura, al haber descasado mejor que nunca, decidió probar suerte con la cena, esperaba poder comer más de un par de bocados en esta ocasión

Al terminar de cenar, se sintió soñolienta, era una gran sensación, por fin parecí que podría descansar con normalidad, estaba a punto de meterse a la cama cuando recordó los sucesos de hace algunas horas, lo mejor sería apuntarlo todo en la misma hoja de sus "síntomas", antes que olvidara algunos detalles

-Más pesadillas, la mujer que me habla revelo su nombre: Jade – lo encerró para darle énfasis – Repite constantemente el nombre de Jashin –también lo encerró – No quiere que vaya a la misión ¿Por qué da mensajes contradictorios? – suspirando se masajeó la cien, pensar en todo eso le daba dolor de cabeza – dejando la hoja a un lado, decidió que era momento de descansar, mañana sería un largo día

 _Una pequeña pelirrosa de cabellos largos y vestido hasta los tobillos corría a través de un campo de flores, reía a carcajadas mientras una mujer y un hombre corrían detrás de ella sonriendo igualmente, cuando la mujer la atrapó, la acunó entre sus brazos y soplo sobre su pequeña barriga, la niña reía mientras le pedía que parara y pedía ayuda a su padre, el hombre siguiendo su juego, la robo de los brazos de su madre y poniéndola sobre su hombro echo a correr para que su esposa lo persiguiera, cuando los atrapo, todos cayeron sobre el césped con la niña en medio de los adultos, la mujer, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes la beso en la mejilla y le susurro – Te amamos Jade – el hombre poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de la pequeña oreja de la niña también le hablo al oído – Eres nuestra hermosa joya_

Al día siguiente Sakura no tenía las más mínimas ganas de levantarse, por fin su acosadora nocturna la había dejado tener suficientes horas de sueño seguidas y sin pesadillas, incluso había soñado con un campo lleno de flores, algo sumamente extraño, por que no recordaba haberlo visitado nunca en su vida, pero no se quejaría de ello, era un cambio agradable de las oscuras pesadillas

Se vistió rápidamente con su ropa de misiones, ató el Kit medico a su cadera y su bolso de herramientas ninja en la pierna, asintió viéndose al espejo, estaba preparada para lo que sea que viniera. Rápidamente garabateó una nota para sus padres, la dejó en la mesa de la cocina y salió apresuradamente en dirección al lugar de encuentro

Al llegar ya estaban todos ahí, Lady Tsunade incluso había ido a despedirlos, Sakura supuso que para verificar que Naruto hubiera completado el jutsu

-Yamato ¿Estás seguro que Naruto se encuentra preparado? – La Hokage no se veía realmente convencida, y la verdad es que el rubio estaba bastante magullado, no lucía como alguien que fuera apto para una misión

-Estoy seguro de ello Tsunade-sama. No lo dejaría hacer esto de otra manera

La mujer rubia suspiro y asintió, tomaría la palabra de su subordinado

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que deberían partir – un viento helado soplo sobre todos ellos haciéndolos perder un poco el equilibrio, lo raro fue que parecía quererlos hacer entrar a la aldea de nuevo

-Qué extraño – susurro Naruto – Y un poco escalofriante – Sai asintió sombríamente. Sakura tenía la sensación de que ese era el último intento de Jade para hacerla quedarse, no lograba entenderla, le decía que corriera, pero cuando estaba por abandonar Konoha, le mandaba señales para que se quedara

-Hai – todos los integrantes del equipo se dieron la vuelta, listos para partir cuando la Hokage se dirigió a la pelirrosa

\- Sakura, hablemos un momento – se alejaron algunos pasos de oídos indiscretos – Te ves mucho más descansada – Sakura solo asintió – Hay algo sobre esta misión que me tiene algo inquieta, te pido que mantengas un ojo sobre todo y que al momento de volver me des un informe sumamente detallado

-Así será, Shishou – Dio dos pasos en dirección a sus compañeros cuando su maestra la llamo de nuevo

-Y Sakura – volvió la mirada – Cuídate mucho

Neji Hyuga daba vueltas por su habitación como un poseso, lo que había descubierto en la madrugada no lo dejó dormir ni un minuto. No fue tanto la información como la falta de ella, primero, la noche anterior al regresar del entrenamiento, había escuchado una voz muy conocida, no le pareció extraño que su amiga pelirrosa caminara tan tarde por las calles de la aldea, a veces su trabajo en el hospital demandaba demasiado de su tiempo, no. Más bien fue el hecho de que se encontrara hablando sola y probablemente se habría cuestionado su salud mental si no fuera por ese viento helado que logró crisparle los nervios e hizo retroceder algunos pasos a su amiga; logro recoger pedazos de información, entre ellos _Jashin_ y _Jade_ , al llegar a casa entró a la gran biblioteca Hyuga, lo único que logro encontrar fue que _Jashin_ era el pilar del _Jashinismo_ , una religión antigua que disfrutaba en demasía de los asesinatos, y estos eran hechos en nombre de _Jashin_ , de Jade no logró encontrar ni un mísero párrafo, aunque tampoco le sorprendió, el nombre aunque no era común, se había usado en demasiadas ocasiones como para que una sola persona lograra destacar. Debía hablar con la Hokage, aunque no estaba muy seguro de como llevaría la conversación

Esperó hasta que fuera una hora razonable para hablar con Tsunade-sama y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la torre Hokage, afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado para hablar con ella

-¿A que debo la visita Neji? –

-Debo tratar con usted un asunto respecto a Sakura – La mujer rubia se extrañó ante esas palabras

-Habla – le ordenó con voz grave

Le explicó rápidamente lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y lo que había descubierto, Tsunade se sorprendió ante la nueva información, nunca antes había escuchado esos nombres… _Jashin y Jade_

-Y a esa niña tonta no se le ocurrió contarme nada de eso – entrelazo sus manos en frente a ella mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Izumo

Enojada se puso de pie estampando sus palmas contra el escritorio

-Averigua más sobre ese tal _Jashin_ , te daré autorización para que puedas acceder a los expedientes secretos de Konoha si es necesario, ahora vete – Neji hizo una reverencia y se encontraba por salir cuando reparó en Izumo, estaba pálido y petrificado sobre sus pies

-Izumo ¿Estas bien? – puso una palma sobre su hombro y eso pareció sacarlo de su trance

-¿D-dijo algo sobre _Jashin?_ – se dirigió a la Hokage

-Pareces saber algo – la rubia entrecerró los ojos – Habla ahora

El shinobi asintió nervioso, aún le era difícil hablar con normalidad sobre la muerte de Asuma, que además de haber sido un capitán y compañero, fue un amigo

-Cuando peleamos contra los Akatsuki – tragó saliva – el hombre que mató a Asuma… fue un sacrificio a _Jashin_ , dijo que todos seríamos sacrificados a _Jashin_

Tsunade retuvo el aliento. De repente todo tenía sentido, ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando; Sakura habló de una voz que le advertía del peligro, peligro al que ella misma la había enviado; intentó contenerse para no estallar, nada de eso debía salir de la habitación

-Izumo, vuelve más tarde – con una reverencia, el ninja salió de la habitación – ¡Shizune! – la chica pelinegra llego corriendo ante el llamado de su maestra

-Tsunade-sama – fue ignorada por la Hokage, en cambio la mujer comenzó a relatarle a Neji lo que Sakura le había confiado algunos días atrás, la "voz en sus sueños" el sentido de angustia y lo mal que dormía, uniendo toda la información no cabía duda alguna de quién era la amenaza hacia Sakura, Akatsuki. Siempre esos malditos Akatsuki

-P-pero Tsunade-Sama – la morena se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, escuchando a la Hokage había entendido la razón de haberla llamado – la acabamos de enviar esta mañana como refuerzo al equipo de Shikamaru

-¿Qué? – El Hyuga no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía que hubiera dos equipos fuera en ese momento

-Ya lo sé Shizune, no necesitas recordármelo – pensando por un momento, decidió que lo mejor sería enviar más refuerzos y solo esperar que no fuera tarde para el momento en que les dieran alcance

-Neji, reúne a Lee, Tenten y el equipo ocho, irán como refuerzo para el equipo Kakashi y el equipo Asuma; si logran dar alcance a Sakura hazla volver, dile que es una orden directa mía, y no me importa con qué medios, la quiero de regreso… sana y a salvo, es una orden. Ahora ve

Con una reverencia se despidió y salió de la torre a toda velocidad para reunir a su escuadrón, debían darse prisa, no había forma de que fallaran en esa misión, simplemente era impensable

El equipo Kakashi llevaba ya algunas horas viajando entre los árboles, no habían hablado una sola palabra entre ellos, Naruto intentaba concentrarse lo máximo posible, repasaba en su cabeza una y otra vez como realizar su nueva técnica, Sakura había querido sanar algunas heridas superficiales que tenía, pero él no la dejó alegando que sus increíbles habilidades no se podían desperdiciar con algo tan banal, además seguro necesitaría todo su chakra para cuando lucharan contra los Akatsuki, ella le dio la razón internamente, aun no olvidaba que por poco muere cuando peleo contra Sasori, si no hubiera sido por Chiyo-sama, ella ya sería historia, aunque esta vez ellos eran el refuerzo, sabía que los enemigos les darían batalla igualmente, no debían subestimarlos o sabía que sin duda terminarían muertos, solo esperaba que Ino, Choji y Shikamaru tuvieran la cabeza lo suficientemente fría

Cuando llegaron la situación era un caos, pudieron observar de lejos como un sujeto que parecía desprender hilos por su cuerpo les estaba dando una paliza, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas y entre el Capitán Yamato y Naruto pudieron liberar a sus amigos. Kakashi invocó a Pakkun para que guiara a la pelirrosa y Sai en ayuda de Shikamaru, quien se había alejado del lugar de batalla junto con el Akatsuki responsable de la muerte de Asuma

-Sakura, cuida de Shikamaru – pidió Ino – temo que se deje llevar por sus emociones y resulte lastimado

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos – La pelirrosa le guiño un ojo a su amiga rubia y junto a Sai y el perro, se dieron prisa en alcanzar al Nara

Corrieron por varios minutos cuando Pakkun les informó que se estaban acercando al olor de Shikamaru

-Huelo sangre – habló el perro – y es mucha

-¿Es del enemigo? – Preguntó ella con esperanza

El perro olfateo por un instante y negó

-No, ese olor ya lo conozco, es el chico con coleta

-Diablos – sin decir más, todos incrementaron su velocidad, no era una opción perder a otro camarada, nunca lo sería

Adentrándose en un espeso bosque, encontraron no muy lejos a un Shikamaru sangrante, y dentro de una especie de símbolo dibujado con sangre, estaba el Akatsuki, su piel negra con rallas blancas era anormal, Sakura le ordenó al perrito esconderse para que no sufriera ningún daño y ella se dirigió rápidamente hacia Shikamaru para curarlo, Sai se colocó frente a ella, cubriéndola de la vista del enemigo y también de cualquier ataque

-Pero si son más ratas – Hidan se carcajeo – Igualmente serán sacrificados

Sai no le contestó, simplemente guardo silencio procurando alargar lo más que fuera posible el tiempo de Sakura para curar a Shikamaru, quién tosía sangre y respiraba agitadamente

-Tranquilo – le susurraba Sakura calmadamente mientras curaba sus heridas – Te vas a poner bien

-N-no lo ataquen físicamente mientras esté dentro de ese círculo rojo – tosió de nuevo – su cuerpo y el mío están conectados, cada lesión que el reciba se verá reflejada en mí

-Tranquilo, solo respira – Sakura se preocupó, ella solo era buena con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo ¿cómo se suponía que pelearía con él?

-Sai, intenta inmovilizarlo con tus serpientes – sin dar respuesta, el pelinegro sacó un rollo y rápidamente dibujó serpientes que atacaron desde distintos ángulos al enemigo

Hidan maldijo su mala suerte ¿era mucho pedir que le dejaran hacer un sacrificio pacifico a _Jashin?,_ con un chasquido, manejo su arma de tal manera que con un solo movimiento logró arrasar con todas las serpientes, Sai sin perder la calma dibujó más serpientes, una tras otra ibas saliendo del rollo y atacando al ninja, este se reía como un maniaco total mientras las destruía, y poco a poco salía del circulo de sangre, Sakura se encontraba terminado de curar completamente a Shikamaru, una de las serpientes tuvo suerte y se enrolló rápidamente en los pies del Akatsuki, él, sorprendido desvió la mirada y en ese momento otra más lograron enroscarse alrededor de su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil

-Está hecho – Sai mantenía la calma a pesar de todo

-Mantenlo ahí Sai – Sakura terminó con Shikamaru y se puso de pie a un lado de su compañero, enfrentando los dos al ninja de cabello plateado

Hidan se quedó mudo de asombro. Una cabellera rosada, igual al color de la flor de cerezo. Ojos verdes, tan verdes que quitaban el aliento al mirarlos fijamente. Piel de porcelana, que se marcaría hasta con el más mínimo rasguño. Era ella, tenía que ser ella ¿Después de tanto tiempo, el señor _Jashin_ le concedería el honor a él, un simple sirviente, de ser el portador de su reencarnación?, oh, era un día glorioso para el _Jashinismo_ , su señor volvería para impartir terror en todos los sucios habitantes de la tierra, sus hechos se volverían leyenda, y por fin sería reconocido como una deidad suprema y poderosa. Sonrió con felicidad

-Oh, Jade, nuestro señor estará complacido con tu regreso – todos guardaron silencio, ninguno de los tres jóvenes entendía que lo que ese loco decía, bueno, Sakura solo conocía el nombre que había mencionado, pero ¿Se refería a la misma Jade que la había estado acosando?

Shikamaru se posicionó a lado de sus compañeros y ayudo a aprisionar a su oponente con el jutsu de sombra estrangulante y lo hizo salir pon pasos tranquilos del círculo de sangre

-Sakura, deshaz el circulo que esta en el suelo – la pelirrosa paridamente se dirigió a su objetivo, con un leve puñetazo logro desprender pedazos de roca que salieron volando a todas direcciones

-Oh, Jade – Hidan suspiro con pesar – has sido muy, muy mala, tu más que nadie deberías saber lo malo que es interrumpir un ritual – negó con la cabeza como si estuviera de repente muy apesadumbrado – tendré que castigarte

-Si te estas dirigiendo a mí, en primer lugar – contesto ella irritada – mi nombre no es Jade, es Sakura Haruno, ninja de Konoha y, en segundo lugar, no se quien demonios es Jade

-¡No te hagas la lista conmigo! – Se alteró de repente - ¡No escaparas esta vez, vendrás conmigo para hacer que nuestro señor regrese! ¡ _Jashin_ renacerá en este cuerpo indigno! – comenzó a reír como poseído

Sakura contuvo la respiración ¿ _Jashin_? ¿Él mismo de quién Jade le habló? ¿Era este el peligro de quien le había estado advirtiendo?

Un temor inexplicable la invadió e hizo retroceder con piernas temblorosas, no podía, en su interior sabía que, si él la llevaba consigo, le sucederían cosas horribles. Tenía que escapar. Continuó retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra un árbol, sus compañeros la miraban sorprendidos, nunca en todas sus misiones la habían visto comportarse de esa manera

-Sakura ¿Qué pasa? – Sai se preocupó por ella

-Solo no lo dejen escapar, tenemos acabar con él o si no… - fue interrumpida por Hidan

-En primer lugar, mocoso – miró como a Sai como si fuera un insecto – su nombre es Jade, Princesa Jade – sonrió socarrón – y en segundo lugar, Princesa, vendrás conmigo

Con una fuerza extraordinaria, logró romper el jutsu de Shikamaru, el cual de por si ya era débil, y con un movimiento de mano rasgó todas las serpientes que se enrollaban por su cuerpo, sangre brotaba de diferentes cortes que él mismo se había hecho al liberarse, con el líquido rojo que brotaba de su cuerpo, realizó un signo diferente al anterior

-Este es un nuevo ritual – hablaba mientras continuaba moviendo sus piernas – es la primera vez que se ha usado en la historia de la humanidad, yo soy el portador de tan gran prodigio, el comienzo de una nueva era, y tú serás el primer sacrificio

Avanzó con paso seguro hacia Sakura, pero fue interceptado por Shikamaru portando un kunai y atacándolo de frente, ya no tenía el suficiente chakra como para intentar retenerlo el tiempo suficiente; con un grito, el peliplateado se enfrentó a él

-No te interpondrás en el camino de mi señor – lo atacaba sin descanso haciéndolo retroceder cada vez más, no podía pensar…Nara Shikamaru no podía idear ningún plan satisfactorio, entendía lo suficiente para saber que el loco frente a él deseaba llevarse a Sakura, quería la vida de otro cámara, pero a pesar de eso no podía concentrarse lo suficiente, se sentía desconectado

Sai al ver que la situación se tornaba en contra de su nuevo compañero, decidió apoyarlo en un ataque conjunto cuerpo a cuerpo, desenvainado su Tantō, entre los dos lograron hacer retroceder un poco al Akatsuki, sin embargo, éste al verse ligeramente sobrepasado decidió que era momento para dejar de jugar, al principio había sido divertido, pero debía enfocarse en lo realmente importante. Manejando su guadaña de triple filo con agilidad, lanzó a Shikamaru contra un árbol, le había logrado dar en un costado del abdomen y sangre manaba rápidamente

Sakura se hallaba como en trance, no podía creer lo que pasaba frente a ella, ese lunático realmente haría cualquier cosa para llevársela, lo podía ver por la forma en que atacaba a su compañero de equipo, tragando con dificultad, se llenó de valor. Decidió que no sería una damisela en apuros nuevamente, había entrenado muy duro para situaciones como esta, no dejaría que sus compañeros lucharan por ella esta vez

Co un grito de guerra corrió hacia el Akatsuki para ayudar a Sai, lucharon por un par de minutos sin lograr demasiado, era demasiado fuerte, demasiado ágil ni siquiera con todas sus fuerzas y todo su entrenamiento pudo darle un solo golpe; en un descuido, Hidan pateo fuerte a Sai en el abdomen y salió volando colisionando con la pelirrosa, salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas, ambos terminando sobre en tronco de un árbol en una posición muy parecida a la del Nara, Sai sentía un mareo terrible, intentó ponerse de pie pero fue imposible, cayó sobre sus rodillas y miró con horror como el hombre caminaba hacia su compañera, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que él

-Vete, Sakura – susurró – no dejes que te atrape

Con piernas tambaleantes la pelirrosa se puso de pie, Sai pensó que haría caso de su consejo, pero en su lugar corrió la distancia que la separaban del peliplateado y comenzó a atacarlo. Hidan se divertía con la situación, Jade era todo lo que su amó había contado, bella, fuerte y frágil a la vez, con una voluntad que ni el propio _Jashin_ pudo romper, esta vez, sin embargo, lograría romperla en tantos pedazos que ni siquiera con esa voluntad de fuego suya lograría reunirlos de nuevo. Era muy entretenido lidiar con la princesa Jade, pero sentía más chakras acercarse desde diferentes direcciones, y ninguno de ellos pertenecía a su compañero Kakuzu, no sintió ni un poco su perdida, al final de cuentas seguro él mismo habría terminado matándolo

Con destreza, ató hilos de chakra en su guadaña y algunos movimientos de su mano logro atarlos alrededor de la chica, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta como lo hizo, de repente estaba libre y lanzando puñetazos y al momento siguiente se encontraba con los brazos a sus costado, atada y sin poder liberarse, hizo fuerza con los brazos pero lo único que consiguió fue que los hilos de chakra se clavaran en su piel y sangre manara de los cortes

Hidan embelesado por la sangre de su Princesa Jade, se acercó a ella como en un sueño y tocando uno de sus cortes lleno su palma con el líquido rojo

-Hermoso – mirando fijamente su mano machada, perecía encantado – Sublime

Llevando la mano hacia su boca, sacó la lengua y solo se permitió una ligera degustación, simplemente no pudo resistirse a tan increíble visión

-Oh, Jade. Princesa Jade – acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos, dejando una marca roja por donde pasaba – Un horrible destino te aguarda – una risa empezó a surgir desde la profundidad de su garganta pero murió al sentir que los otros chakras estarían ahí en cuestión de segundos, cargando a Sakura sobre un hombro, camino hacia el símbolo que había dibujado en el piso y cuando llegó a él llenó su palma nuevamente con la sangre de Sakura, hizo un corte en su propia mano mezclándolas y dejando que algunas gotas cayeran dentro del circulo

-Llévanos a casa, oh mi señor – recitó con la cabeza gacha – tu fiel sirviente te entregará a tu mujer – del circulo empezó a salir humo negro – llévanos a casa, oh maestro, tu hijo ha comenzado el más grande sacrificio

-¡Nonono! – Sakura pataleaba con fuerza, pero sin lograr desprenderse del fuerte agarre - ¡Sai! ¡Shikamaru! – ellos se levantaron con debilidad, pero aun así lograron avanzar un par de pasos; de la nada, Hidan comenzó a reír, y en el momento en que los refuerzos enviados por la Hokage salieron de entre los árboles, el Akatsuki y Sakura desaparecieron tragados por llamas de fuego color morado, dejando atrás un grito de dolor perteneciente a la pelirrosa


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola a tod s!

Espero les esté gustando el fic, de verdad me muero por saber sus opiniones ¿les gusta? ¿No les gusta? ¿Qué es lo que esperan leer? Estoy super nerviosa con esto por que me estoy saliendo un poco del molde de escribir sobre "el viaje"

Por otra parte... ¡Ya mañana es Año Nuevo! De verdad les deseo mucha felicidad, amor, que cumplan con todos sus propósitos y tengan una increíble celebración (Además de tener muchos Fics para entretenernos)

Nos leemos pronto

Besos y abrazos

.

.

.

Neji miró con horror como Sakura desaparecía entre las llamas, envió a sus piernas todo el chakra que tenía, pero le resultó imposible alcanzarla, cuando consiguió llegar hasta donde ella había estado minutos antes, lo único que obtuvo fue humo con olor a azufre

-Hinata – ella entendió al instante lo que decía su primo y ambos activaron su byakugan para rastrear el perímetro, no encontraron rastro alguno de ella, Kiba y Akamaru también caminaron en todas direcciones intentando oler algo que los llevara a ella, pero tuvieron el mismo resultado que los primos, mientras tanto los demás ayudaban a poner en pie a Sai y Shikamaru, quienes se habían derrumbado sobre sus rodillas después de ver como su amiga desaparecía

Sai no podía creerlo ¿Así es como terminaba todo? Volvería a perder no solo a un compañero, si no a una amiga ¿Serían los dioses tan crueles como para quitarle de nuevo a una persona que podría llegar a convertirse en su familia? Un pensamiento lo asaltó …Oh, por Kami ¿Qué le diría a Naruto? Era su deber mantenerla segura, el se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, protegería los vínculos de Naruto y en el proceso intentaría redescubrir ese sentimiento llamado cariño; en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya lo había hecho ¿esa presión que sentía en su pecho era el dolor? Sus ojos picaban, como si algo necesitara brotar de ellos. Le era familiar esa sensación, parecida a cuando había perdido a su hermano.

-Sai – Una voz agradable traspaso la bruma de sus pensamientos y se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con dolor y preocupación.

-¿Estas bien, Sai? – Ino con ayuda de Tenten lo pusieron de pie y curó algunos raspones que tenía en los brazos, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la mirada de angustia en sus ojos normalmente inexpresivos, pero no podía hacer nada para reparar eso, a ella misma le dolía el corazón, ver como si amiga desaparecía sobre el hombro de ese maldito Akatsuki fue como si le atravesaran el alma con un kunai

-Ino ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – El estaba confundido, pensaba que ella estaba con Naruto

-No era de ayuda con los demás, Kakashi me envió aquí con otro de sus perros para darles apoyo, me cruce con los demás a mitad de camino – solo entonces se percato de la presencia de todos los demás aparte de un perro gris muy grande que también olisqueaba alrededor. Asintió comprendiendo, pero realmente no entendía nada.

-Tenten, ayúdalo a sostenerse, debo ver a Shikamaru – la rubia se dirigió hacia su amigo, el cual seguía de rodillas con Shino y Rock Lee intentando ayudarlo, lucía un aspecto deplorable

Arrodillándose frente a él, aplico jutsu medico en un corte especialmente feo que tenía en el abdomen, le costó un poco cerrar la herida, ella no era tan buena como Sakura al curar lesiones, y eso la frustraba, no ser de mucha ayuda. Sudando siguió curando en orden de prioridad los cortes, y cuando cerró el ultimo se encontraba jadeando, y sudando. Tomó a Shikamaru del brazo y lo puso de pie con ayuda de los chicos, le iba a preguntar que había ido mal en la misión cuando Neji se acercó como un borrón hacia ellos y tomó a Shikamaru de la solapa de su chamarra

-¿Qué demonios pasó? – no contestó, se encontraba profundamente aturdido por toda la situación, su cerebro no reaccionaba como normalmente lo hacía, tenía ganas de vomitar y un temblor amenazaba con hacer fallar sus piernas. Neji lo zarandeó - ¡Contéstame! – No obtuvo respuesta

Con una mueca de asco lo aventó hacia atrás y cayó sobre su trasero, nadie se atrevía a acercarse al Hyuga, las venas de sus ojos se marcaban más de lo normal y un aura asesina se desprendía de todo su ser, estaba muy afectado y necesitaba descargarse con alguien, hacía personalmente responsable al Nara por lo que había pasado

-No supiste mantener la cabeza fría, eso fue lo que pasó – cada una de sus palabras llegaban a Shikamaru como si de un golpe se tratara – Sabías que no estabas listo para esto, pero aun así insististe – lo señaló con un dedo – Y ahora un maldito Akatsuki se ha llevado a Sakura y no tenemos ni una maldita pista

Dio dos pasos en dirección al joven que aún seguía en el suelo cuando de los arboles descendieron cuatro sombras

-¡Amigos! – Naruto llegó con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Los mandó la vieja? – era el único que no se había percatado de la tensión alrededor del grupo – Lamento que hayan venido aquí para nada, la misión fue un éxito – les brindó una enorme sonrisa a todos – Pero podemos organizar una barbacoa para celebrar nuestro… - en ese momento por fin miró a todos, Shikamaru estaba en el suelo, con Ino ayudándolo poniendo una mano en su espalda, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino y Lee estaban mortalmente serios; Sai mantenía mirada gacha y tenía un brazo alrededor de Tenten, como si la necesitara para mantenerse en pie, y Neji parecía furioso

-Oiga ¿Qué pasa? – se rio nerviosamente, de repente recordó que faltaba una persona ahí, la más importante para él - ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan? – Miro alrededor buscándola y al toparse con las miradas de los otros, todos la rehuyeron, dio dos pasos adelante con temor -¿S-Sakura-chan? – al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a Sai y lo tomo de los hombros, éste aún miraba hacia el suelo – Sai ¿Dónde esta ella? – la voz se le quebró

-Lo siento Naruto – sus miradas chocaron, y Naruto pudo ver el dolor de su amigo – Él se la llevó. Akatsuki la tiene

Esas palabras lo hicieron real para todos, sabían en el fondo que no la encontrarían cerca, sin embargo no lo aceptaron hasta ese momento, Ino rompió a llorar abrazada de Shikamaru y Lee se dirigió a un árbol, estampo sus puños en él y se quedó en esa posición mientras gimoteaba de dolor, Hinata y Tenten dejaron salir lágrimas, y todos los demás sintieron el peso de la tristeza en sus corazones, habían perdido a un integrante de esa familia que se había formado a base de dolor y sangre hace algunos años.

-¿Q-que? – Naruto aún mantenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Sai – No es posible… E-ella no – Negaba con su cabeza aún sin poder creerlo

-Lo siento – miró nuevamente hacia el suelo – Entenderé si me odias por no haberla cuidado mejor – El rubio lloró mientras sentía su corazón partirse a la mitad, había dejado que se llevaran a Sakura, igual que había sucedido con Sasuke.

Hinata se acercó a él preocupada, lo abrazo y por fin Naruto dejó libre a Sai para envolver a la chica con sus brazos, su abrazo lo reconfortó, le hizo saber que no estaba solo y que ella lo seguiría hasta el infierno si era necesario para traerla de vuelta, y sin preguntar, sabía que todos lo demás también lo harían. Lloró un poco más dejando salir toda su tristeza, rabia y frustración. Sai de reojo captó movimiento en los brazos del Uzumaki y estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier golpe de su parte, sentía que lo merecía, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo por el cuello, fue breve, pero significó para el chico pálido más de lo que alguna vez creyó posible

Se miraron a los ojos cuando se separaron

-Vamos a recuperarla - Miró alrededor, encontrándose con la mirada de todos – No es momento para llorar o pelear entre nosotros, debemos trazar un plan para traerla de vuelta

Neji se avergonzó por su anterior comportamiento, había acusado a Shikamaru de no tener la cabeza fría y él había hecho lo mismo. Con paso decidido se acercó al chico de la coleta y le tendió la mano como ofrenda de paz, se miraron un poco antes de que el Nara la tomara y aceptara su ayuda para ponerse en pie

-Necesitamos toda la información – Ordenó Kakashi, el se había dado cuenta desde el principio de que Sakura faltaba, y pensándolo bien, tampoco Pakkun estaba ahí – Por cierto ¿Alguien ha visto a Pakkun?

.

 _Estaba metiendo todo lo necesario en su mochila, esta era la noche que se marcharía de Konoha, debía dejar el sentimentalismo a un lado, creyó poder encajar ahí, pero al final se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, su hermano seguía siendo mucho más fuerte. Como siempre. Estaba por salir de su departamento cuando le dio una ultima mirada, sus ojos encontraron la foto del equipo siete sobre uno de sus muebles, sin pensarlo caminó hacia ella y la tomó en sus manos. Habían pasado buenos momentos juntos, llegó a pensar que eran su nueva familia, fijó su vista en Sakura ¿quién la protegería ahora? Sabía que Naruto siempre cuidaría de ella, pero solía ser muy despistado e impulsivo, él mismo podrá ponerla en peligro por sus tonterías. Apretó con fuerza el marco, solo quedaba confiar en que cumpliera la promesa que hicieron al comienzo de los exámenes chunin, para él, era momento de despertar a la vida real, no podía seguir siendo un niño ni un protector por más tiempo. Devolvió la fotografía a su lugar, pero con el frente hacia abajo, era una muestra más de que estaba alejándose de sus vínculos…_

 _Caminando por la aldea a oscuras, no se dio cuenta a donde lo llevaban sus pasos hasta que estuvo frente a la casa de Naruto, se quedó ahí por un momento, sabía que no estaba dentro, no podía sentir su chakra, entró sin dudarlo e hizo una mueca de asco ¿le era tan difícil mantener su lugar limpio? Buscó papel y tinta, y cuando lo encontró solamente escribió tres palabras. Mantén tu promesa. Lo puso en la mesa, encima de un envase de ramen, de esa manera sería seguro que lo vería. Salió cerrando la puerta silenciosamente._

 _._

 _Despierta_

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado después de una siesta tras su entrenamiento, podría jurar que alguien le había hablado, sacándolo así de un sueño extraño, era un recuerdo de su última noche en Konoha. Un sueño estúpido. Activando el Sharingan observó alrededor de su habitación, todo parecía estar normal, no había ninguna amenaza, tras su ultimo encuentro con el antiguo equipo siete, se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento en los alrededores, por más mínimo que fuera. Corroborando que no hubiera nada, se dio la vuelta sobre su costado para seguir durmiendo, pero ahora que la caja de pandora había sido abierta, sabía que le sería difícil conciliar el sueño. Sus antiguos compañeros. Verlos había sido un shock, aunque intento por todos los medios que no se notara, él sabía la verdad, esos vínculos no estaban rotos, tal vez si un poco oxidados, sobre todo por su parte, pero esos sentimientos de familiaridad y confianza seguían ahí. Por supuesto que no quiso herir de verdad a Naruto y a Sakura, solo quería probar que tan fuertes se habían vuelto con el tiempo. Patéticos. Esa fue su única conclusión. Parecía que en esos años no habían entrenado mucho. Sobre todo Naruto, de Sakura le habían llegado noticias que había podido acabar con un Akatsuki, le era difícil creer que su ex compañera, la que antaño fuera la más débil de todos ellos, ahora se hubiera convertido en una fuerte kunoichi capaz de eliminar enemigos de alto nivel, no lo creería hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Siguió pensando en ojos verdes y azules hasta que el sueño lo venció


	7. Chapter 7

Después de que Sai, Shikamaru y Neji contaron lo que sabían y habían visto, todos se encontraban alrededor de una fogata descansando, quisieron partir de inmediato en busca de Sakura, pero la realidad era que no tenían ni idea por dónde empezar; para pesar de todos, se decidió que lo más sensato era descansar, el antiguo equipo Asuma estaba bastante magullado, por no hablar de Kakashi y Naruto, el rubio había podido realizar satisfactoriamente su nuevo jutsu rasen-shuriken, no entendía por qué el zorro demonio le había prestado parte de su chakra en el último minuto ¿Qué había cambiado? Naruto había querido hablar con él, pero no lo conseguía, parecía que lo estaba evitando. También debían detenerse a pensar y realizar un plan de acción, Sai ya había enviado un mensaje a la Hokage para informarle de todo, estaban a la espera de nuevas órdenes, aunque realmente no importaba lo que ella dijera, todos irían a rescatar a Sakura, incluso en contra de los deseos de la Hokage o el consejo. Naruto había pensado mucho en cual sería su siguiente paso, que actuara muchas veces como estúpido, no significaba que lo fuera, sabía que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

-Creo que debemos hablar sobre lo que haremos a continuación – Shikamaru fue el primero en romper el triste silencio

-¿Tienes un plan? – le preguntó Kakashi

-Más o menos – se rascó el cuello, pensando – Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar un Akatsuki – Yamato asintió comprendiendo – Nos ayudaría mucho interrogar a un miembro de esa organización, tal vez no sepa exactamente donde está ese desgraciado, pero nos puede dar la ubicación de sus guaridas, así podemos empezar a buscar.

-Podríamos hacer eso, hace algunos días mientras estaba en una misión, averigüé que la dos colas ya había sido capturada, si siguen cazando los Jinchuriki como hasta ahora – explicó Kakashi – lo más probable es que vayan por el tres colas

-Exacto, el problema es que se ha perdido la ubicación de ese Bijuu desde que el cuarto Mizukage era su portador – Añadió Yamato – Algunas personas dicen haberlo visto, pero se han tomado como simples leyendas

-A veces las leyendas pueden tener parte de realidad – Dijo Neji, pensando que efectivamente un demonio de leyenda había secuestrado a Sakura

-Es verdad – Kakashi, dado que era la persona con más rango entre todos, había tomado el mando de la misión junto a Yamato – Creo que sería un buen lugar para empezar ¿No crees Yamato?

-Si, los rumores dicen que el Sanbi se esconde en una laguna, cerca de Katawa, se han enviado algunos escuadrones Anbu para investigar, sin embargo, se ha perdido toda comunicación con ellos en cuanto se adentran al territorio. No sabemos que nos espera una vez que lleguemos ahí

-No importa, sea lo que sea, lo manejaremos – comentó Shikamaru, después bostezó, realmente necesitaba descansar, al igual que todos, no sabían cuanto tiempo pasaría para poder descansar, así que debían aprovechar para dormir

-Entonces nos dirigiremos ahí al amanecer – Kakashi se levantó para poner algunos troncos más en la fogata – descansen todos, mañana será un largo día

Todos buscaron lugares cómodos para descansar, Hinata descansó su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Akamaru, muy cerca de Naruto, sentía que él les estaba ocultando algo, solo quería asegurarse que no hiciera algo imprudente, Sai se quedó al otro lado de el rubio, también sabía que no seguiría el plan, pero confiaba plenamente en él, aunque sus planes a veces no tuvieran sentido, de alguna extraña manera, siempre resultaban a su favor.

Naruto se permitió dormir solo un par de horas, solo lo suficiente para asegurarse que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Cuando abrió sus ojos, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, era un plan que le rondaba por la cabeza una vez que hubo digerido la impresión de haber perdido a Sakura, confiaba plenamente en lo que estaba por hacer, no le gustaba tener que engañar a sus amigos, pero ellos no entenderían el por qué de sus acciones. Además, si iba solo era más probable que funcionara

Poniéndose de pie, creó un clon de sombra para que lo sustituyera mientras él escapaba, sabía que se darían cuenta que no era el original, pero para cuando todos lo averiguaran, ya estaría muy lejos, y entonces el clon se encargaría de explicarles a todos la situación. Con pasos suaves para no hacer ruido, se alejó del campamento; una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente, incrementó la velocidad, apenas había avanzado algunos metros cuando una sombra descendió de los árboles, se puso en guardia al momento, pero relajó sus músculos al ver que solo era Hinata

-¿Qué estas haciendo, Naruto-kun? – Era la primera vez que le hablaba con ese tono tan serio

-Y-yo solo estoy buscando un lugar para ir al baño – se rascó la cabeza intentando dar una imagen de inocencia – Vuelve al campamento Hinata-chan. Todo está bien

-No me mientas – su byakugan se activó debido a la molestia. Naruto dio un paso atrás, algo intimidado. Nunca la había visto así – Tu estas planeando algo, Naruto-kun, y si no me lo dices ahora, voy a gritar para despertar a todos

-No, por favor – se acercó a ella con apresurado, estaban tan ensimismados en su discusión, que ninguno se dio cuenta que tres sobras los espiaban desde los arboles – Tengo que hacer esto, Hinata-chan, tu no lo comprendes, él me ayudará cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado. Hicimos una promesa, el mantendrá su palabra

-¿De quién hablas, Naruto-kun?

-De Sasuke – sonrió con esperanza – él nos ayudará una vez que sepa que ella está en peligro

-Pero Sasuke esta desaparecido, nadie ha podido encontrarlo – intentó hacerlo entrar en razón

-Tengo un plan – sonrió confiado – La ultima vez que lo vimos, uso un jutsu de transporte junto con la serpiente y la rata de Kabuto. Esos jutsus no funcionan en grandes distancias – explicó – Puedo rastrear el perímetro para saber a donde fueron transportados, y a partir de ahí sabré a donde fue – Sonreía como si fuera un hecho que lo encontraría. Hinata por primera vez se frustró con él por ser tan torpe

-¡Naruto! – susurro en grito – Tu plan es débil por todos lados - él poco a poco fue perdiendo la sonrisa – para hacer lo que dices necesitas ser un ninja rastreador ¿Lo eres? ¿A caso tienes la nariz de Kiba o invocaciones como las de Kakashi-sensei? Da igual si encuentras a que lugar fueron transportados, no podrás seguirles el rastro si no tienes habilidades excepcionales como rastreador, ha pasado demasiado tiempo

-No lo había pensado – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Es solo que… necesito encontrarlo. Se que él nos ayudará, necesitamos todos los refuerzos posibles – la miró con desesperación – Nos estamos enfrentando a una deidad, nada de esto tiene sentido, y no voy a poner la vida de Sakura en riesgo, si con su ayuda aumentamos, aunque sea un poco la probabilidad de ganar, entonces no me daré por vencido, lo encontraré, aunque tenga que oler cada pisca de tierra en el camino

-Eso no será necesario – Kiba salió de los arboles acompañado de Akamaru – Te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese tonto. Soy un buen rastreador

-Yo también – Sai también salió de las sobras. Había esperado que Naruto hiciera un movimiento durante horas – Si crees que es indispensable para el rescate, entonces toda mi tinta está a tu disposición

-Amigos… – Naruto casi no podía hablar – No puedo pedirles que hagan eso

-Lo hacemos por qué queremos – Le dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa – además así será más rápido

-Gracias – Los miro a todos a los ojos

-Si, si – Kiba le restó importancia con un ademán – pero debemos irnos, aquí solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo

-Bien, vamos – saltaron hacia las ramas de los arboles y añadieron chakra a sus piernas para incrementar velocidad. Tenían una misión que cumplir

Kakashi observó todo desde las sombras, también se había dado cuenta que el tonto rubio planeaba algo, lo dejó seguir con su actuación por que estaba interesado en saber cual era su plan; con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a confiar en él, siempre actuaba conforme a los mejores intereses de sus amigos y, por estúpido que sonara, tenía una buena corazonada respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, parecería que después del ultimo intercambio entre Sasuke y su antiguo equipo, era una perdida de tiempo pedirle ayuda, sin embargo dejaría que continuara, le daría de ventaja hasta el amanecer, después informaría a los demás sobre lo que estaba haciendo Naruto, y entonces sabrían que hacer

.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? No podía recordar nada, lo único que sabía era que quería dormir, casi no podía mantener los ojos cerrados, una vocecilla en su interior le advertía que no se durmiera, había algo importante que recordar, pero en ese momento no le preocupaba ni le interesaba… solo quería cerrar los ojos

Un sonido chirriante la hizo fruncir el ceño ¿Por qué no la dejaban descansar? Al estar de nuevo en silencio, suspiro satisfecha y acomodándose nuevamente se dispuso a dormir

-Tienes que despertar bella Jade – abrió los ojos lentamente, un hombre de ojos extraños estaba frente a ella ¿La llamó Jade? – Creo que ese conjuro fue demasiado para tí, has estado inconsciente durante horas, temí haberte matado por error – se rio entre dientes. Esa risa. La recordaba. Retuvo el aliento cuando una ola de imágenes inundo su cabeza, ella peleando, siendo capturada, y lo ultimo que recordaba era haber visto correr a Sai y Shikamaru hacia ella. La confundía con Jade, esa Jade que le había advertido sobre la misión. Estúpida, había sido arrogante, y hora estaba en un aprieto por ello

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le frunció el ceño – ¿Por qué me trajiste?

-Oh, es bueno que preguntes – Se paseo por la habitación, ella miraba al rededor, todo el lugar era una triste habitación en forma de cúpula con algunas salientes de rocas que creaba sombras por todos lados; lúgubre, oscura y húmeda – Te contaré una historia. Mi historia, entiendo que hayas olvidado cosas, a fin de cuentas lo que pasó después de que escapaste, seguro es un misterio para ti – Ese hombre estaba loco, de verdad pensaba que era Jade – Jashin estaba cansado de esperar durante un mileno a que todos sus súbditos fallara en la misión más importante que les había otorgado, encontrar a la princesa Jade, el amor de su vida, esa mujer hermosa que lo había abandonado sin explicación alguna, aquella quien lo sumió en la más absoluta de las tristezas, haciendo que su ya oscuro corazón se llenara aún de más odio, estaba sumamente cansado, ya había sido demasiado paciente, Jashin con todo el poder que había reunido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, tomo forma humana, pero solo podía mantenerla por un par de días, sin embargo, fueron más que suficientes. En una de las aldeas más veneradas por su sed de sangre, y que después se convirtió en un símbolo de paz, encontró a una joven mujer, ella estaba embarazada, sola en el mundo, pues toda su familia, incluido su joven esposo, había perecido por una enfermedad. Así que Jashin hizo que callera en un profundo sueño, la llevó a las montañas y ahí maldijo al niño en su interior – el hombre reía como si ese hecho le causara profunda satisfacción – Prometió que esa criatura sería el encargado de cumplir con todos su mandamientos, un hombre que no moriría, no hasta haber cumplido el deseo más profundo de su señor, y cuando lo hiciera, Jashin reencarnaría en ese cuerpo indigno – Con una carcajada interrumpió el relato, Sakura tenía la piel erizada – Al nacer, el niño desgarró a su madre desde adentro, ese fue su primer sacrificio, y desde entonces no ha parado de matar. Fue llamado Hidan. El inmortal

Al terminar, Sakura tenía la respiración acelerada, de verdad estaba en un buen lio, ella no tenía oportunidad contra él, al menos, no sola, lo único que podría hacer sería esperar un buen momento para escapar, y rezar para que no la encontrara, pero ahora él ya sabía a que aldea pertenecía. Si huía hacia Konoha, seguro la encontraría ahí, además pondría en peligro a toda la aldea, de cualquier manera, era demasiado precipitado pensar en eso, lo primero era idear un plan para escapar

Hidan se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Te traeré comida, vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas para poder empezar con el ritual

A ella casi le daba miedo preguntar, pero, aun así, se obligó a hacerlo

-¿Ritual? ¿De qué hablas? – el la miro de forma condescendiente, como si fuera estúpida

-El inicio para traer de vuelta a Jashin, por supuesto –

-¿Y por que me necesitas a mí? – él sonrió sádicamente

-Oh, pequeña Jade – suspiró – tú eras la única pieza faltante, el ritual exige reconstruir todo lo que pasó cuando tú y mi señor estuvieron juntos. Incluso estamos en la misma cueva – Soltó una carcajada – ¿No la recuerdas? Esta un poco cambiada, hice arreglos para que fuera más cómoda, así tendremos espacio para divertirnos mejor

A ella se le erizaron los bellos de los brazos ¿La misma cueva? ¿Dónde Jade había sufrido tanto? Lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, tenía que salir de ahí, oh, como deseaba que su equipo estuviese con ella, Naruto mantendría sus esperanzas, Sai le transmitiría calma… Y Sasuke, el siempre había sido su fuerza. Sasuke. Puso toda la fuerza de sus pensamientos en él, mientras lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas ¿Dónde estás? Te necesito

.

Hacía horas que un mensaje de tinta había llegado a la oficina de la Hokage, cuando leyó lo que había pasado, no lo podía creer. Su alumna, la chica que casi era para ella como una hija, había desaparecido. Esos malditos Akatsuki. Solo rezaba por que siguiera con vida, envió a su ave más rápida con un mensaje de regreso, no decía mucho, solo que hicieran lo necesario para que ella estuviera de vuelta y que mantuvieran el contacto. incluso si necesitaban a más ninjas, pondría todos a su disposición para completar la misión con éxito, tal vez estaba tomándose demasiadas libertades como Hokage, pero no podría soportar la muerte de otra persona querida, su hermano, Dan, su sensei… no dejaría que alguien más muriera.

Barajeo la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a Suna, pero era muy precipitado, si en un par de días no recibía algún reporte satisfactorio, entonces enviaría una carta al Kazekage, estaba segura que ellos enviarían a sus mejores ninjas como apoyo. Abrazando a Tonton, pidió a los dioses que permitieran a Sakura regresar a casa

.

Llevaban ya muchas horas corriendo sin parar, Naruto supo por los recuerdos de su clon que los demás ya se habían enterado de sus acciones, decir que no estuvieron contentos era poco, las reacciones fueron desde gritar al clon y hasta querer darle una paliza, claro, no lo hicieron, no querían hacer desaparecer al único medio que tenían para comunicarse con él, Kakashi y Yamato habían decidido que tomarían una decisión hasta que la Hokage contactara con ellos, dependiendo su respuesta, vería si alcanzaban en el camino a Naruto y los demás, o partían hacia otro lugar en busca de otro Akatsuki, claro que eso también era como dar pasos de ciego, la organización de las nubes rojas siempre había destacado por su gran habilidad de pasar desapercibidos cuando querían, en ese momento su única oportunidad era intentar encontrar al tres colas y mantenerlo bajo vigilancia

Estaban ya a pocas millas de la frontera con la Aldea de la Hierba, solamente esperaban que, aunque sea quedara un mísero rastro para poder rastrear a Sasuke

Siguieron avanzando por algunas horas, mediante su clon, Naruto pudo enterarse del mensaje que envió la Hokage, Kakashi y Yamato habían tomado al fin una decisión, el portador de Sharingan iría como refuerzo con Lee, Tenten, y Shino a seguir a Naruto, los rastrearía con un perro Ninja, Yamato, con el clon de Naruto, Neji, y el equipo Asuma se encargarían de encontrar al tres colas, en caso de que hubiera un cambio de planes, el clon de Naruto se los haría saber. Así pues, se separaron para cumplir cada uno con su parte

Llegaron entrada la tarde a la guarida destruida de Orochimaru, se pararon fuera del gran cráter que había hecho Sasuke cuando Sai lo había atado con sus serpientes de tinta

-Hicieron un gran destrozo ¿eh? – dijo Kiba, y Akamaru lo apoyó con un ladrido

-No fuimos nosotros – Contestó Naruto sin desviar la mirada del lugar donde Sasuke lo había atacado con la Katana – Sasuke hizo esto solo

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Cómo era posible? ¿A caso el Uchiha se había vuelto tan fuerte? Tuvo miedo por un momento, ellos no eran rivales para Sasuke, no lo fueron cuando niños, y no lo eran ahora, si los atacaba antes de siquiera permitirles hablar o explicar por que lo habían buscado, estaba segura que por lo menos ella estaría en un gran aprieto. Tuvo como consuelo que ellos tenían el factor sorpresa y numérico de su parte. Esto debía contar para algo ¿no?

-Kiba ¿Puedes oler algo? – Se concentró por un momento junto con Akamaru, caminaron en todas direcciones intentando captar, aunque fuera el más leve olor

\- Hay algo, es muy leve, pero el olor solo está concentrado aquí

-Deberíamos separarnos – sugirió Sai – Kiba y yo tomaremos el norte, y Hinata con Naruto el sur – Comenzó a dibujar y de su pergamino salieron ratones que corrieron en todas direcciones, buscando rastros, también dibujó un ave en la que se montó – yo iré a la misma altura que Kiba, pero vigilaré desde arriba, manda un clon con nosotros Naruto, así podemos estar comunicados

-Bien – creó un clon de sombra que tomo su lugar a un lado de Kiba

-Tengan cuidado – dijo Hinata, y los demás asintieron dispersándose

.

Sakura hacia horas que estaba en la misma posición, todavía estaba débil, Hidan solo entró un momento para darle un poco de caldo y una pieza de conejo, pero como su humor era tan cambiante, no le dirigió una sola palabra, parecía estar ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Quiso dar algunos pasos, pero sus piernas fallaron y terminó con la cara contra el suelo, después de eso decidió descansar e intentar recuperarse. Estaba un poco somnolienta, tal vez dormir le haría bien. Estaba por caer en la inconsciencia cuando el sonido de la puerta la alertó. El Akatsuki entro y en sus manos tenía un pergamino que se veía demasiado gastado

-Levántate Jade – la tomó del cabello y la puso de rodillas, ella aunque sintió dolor, no emitió sonido alguno – El ritual comenzará ahora – te voy a explicar lo que pasara, éste – movió el pergamino frente a su rostro – es un pergamino que contiene las memorias de Jashin, cada cosa que pasaron juntos está escrita aquí, así será muy fácil que pueda recrear todo, aunque el tenerlo aquí es mera formalidad – lo lanzó a una esquina de la habitación – me lo sé de memoria

-Estás equivocado – intentó razonar con él por ultima vez – Mi nombre no es Jade – parecía que no la escuchaba, soltó su cabello, y salió un momento por la puerta, cuando regresó, traía consigo un par de cadenas, ella de rodillas se arrastró lo más lejos que pudo de él, tenía mucho miedo, ya no le importaba que se le notara o no – Por favor, yo no soy ella

-No intentes mentir, Jade – sin alterarse ató una cadena en el techo, y la otra en el suelo, se dirigió a ella

-¡No me toques! – intentó darle una patada, pero no le hizo efecto alguno, su chakra seguía sumamente bajo

-Vamos, ya has pasado por esto, no me hagas perder la paciencia - La tomó del pelo nuevamente y la arrastró por la espalda hacia donde estaban las cadenas, ella gritó, lo arañó y se revolvió todo lo que pudo, pero no logró nada, al final, termino colgada con las manos juntas y sus pies apenas sosteniéndose con las puntas. Hidan le dio un tirón a la cadena para asegurarse que aguantara durante un par de horas

-¡Yo no soy ella! ¡No lo soy! – jalaba con todas sus fuerzas la cadena, tanto que de sus muñecas comenzó a manar sangre

Hidan le propinó una cachetada que volteó su cabeza y la vista se le nubló por algunos segundos ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Sollozó ¿Qué había hecho para merecer aquello?

-Es hora de comenzar – Levantó la vista y lo observó sacar un cuchillo muy fino de entre la capa con nubes rojas, se veía muy antiguo, con símbolos extraños grabados sobre el mango, le hizo un corte no muy grande en el costado, comprobó que aunque era viejo, no había perdido el filo; sangre comenzó a salir de inmediato, él llenó su mano de ella y caminó alrededor de Sakura mientras recitaba palabras en una lengua desconocida, las llamas de las velas comenzaron a bailar de forma errática. Hidan paro de hablar y se detuvo frente a ella

-Ahora vas a gritar para mí, hermosa Jade – No lo haré, se prometió ella

Rasgó su blusa con el cuchillo, pero decidió dejarle puesta la ropa interior. Comenzó a pasar el cuchillo desde sus pechos hasta el abdomen, al principio parecía una simple caricia, pero mientras más descendía, hacía más presión, y realizaba leves cortes en ella, le dolían, pero no lo suficiente como para quejarse, lo hizo una y otra vez. Cuando llegó al lugar donde había cortado antes, pasó de nuevo el filo, esta vez, extendiendo el corte hacia la derecha e izquierda. Ella sentía dolor, pero no era algo que no hubiera soportado antes. Los golpes de su maestra dolían más. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, sin emitir ni un quejido. Hidan sonrió, cuando el día terminara, gritaría

De nuevo pasó el filo por el abdomen, pero esta vez al llegar a su otro costado el que estaba sano, lo clavó con fuerza debajo de las costillas, evitando cualquier punto vital. Ella no pudo soltar un leve quejido. El peliplateado retorció el cuchillo aún en su interior, haciéndole todo el daño posible. El ansia de sangre era casi palpable en la habitación, y a partir de ahí no se contuvo más.

-¡Grita, Jade! ¡Grita para mí! – Pasaba con un loco el filo por su abdomen, ella casi no podía contener sus ganas de gritar, Hidan se puso a su espalda y comenzó a escribir algo en su piel – ¡Hazlo Jade! – le dolía mucho, parecía que toda su espalda ardía, si poder evitarlo, un largo grito abandonó sus labios


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke despertó sobresaltado, podría jurar que un grito aterrador se había escuchado fuera de su dormitorio, un grito que por alguna extraña razón le parecía familiar, pero a pesar de que su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil, no logró recordar de donde lo conocía. Se quedó escuchando por un minuto, pero al no oír nada de nuevo, volteo hacia la pared para seguir durmiendo, sin embargo, pensamientos que habían rondado su cabeza últimamente, lo invadieron. Era media noche, Orochimaru y Kabuto dormían, los días se habían vuelto realmente largos en esa guarida de pacotilla, la serpiente cada día se en encontraba más débil, tanto que ya casi no salía de su cama, y debido a eso no había podido aprender más jutsus; se debatía entre matar de una vez a ese par de estúpidos o esperar algunos días más. No tenía nada sumamente importante que hacer, sus días consistían en entrenar, tomar una siesta y entrenar de nuevo, de vez en cuando extrañaba su vida anterior, cuando simplemente perdía el tiempo realizando alguna estúpida misión con su equipo… se obligó a sacar de su mente esos recuerdos, esa ya no era su vida, y nunca lo sería de nuevo. Poniéndose de pie, suspiró al saber que no logaría dormir de nuevo, decidió ir por un vaso de agua y después salir a entrenar un poco, llevar su cuerpo hasta el limite era una buena manera de lograr algunas horas de sueño

.

Naruto corría a lado de Hinata intentando ver a través de la oscuridad, hacía horas que se había separado de Sai y Kiba, y a pesar de que habían decidido limitar el perímetro, aun así, no lograban encontrar nada, su paciencia caía en picada, y lamentablemente con ella, su confianza

Hinata paro de repente, su vista concentrada en un punto exacto hacia el oeste

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata?

-Hay dos entradas, una cerca del rio, detrás del velo de una cascada… y la otra en medio del bosque, es una entrada subterránea

-Deberíamos separarnos uno en cada dirección – no dio ni dos pasos cuando Hinata lo detuvo

-Naruto-kun, no debemos separarnos – el soltó su mano con un jalón

-Si viniste solo para retrasarme, entonces puedes regresar con los demás – Hinata recibió sus palabras como si se tratara de un puñetazo. Las palabras de Naruto sacaron a la luz todas sus inseguridades; ella siempre había sido la más débil de su equipo, se había exigido más allá de todos sus limites para poder ser fuerte… sin embargo, nunca logró superar a nadie, seguía siendo la más débil de todos. Tragándose sus lágrimas, decidió que tendría tiempo para lamentarse después, lo primordial ahora era salvar a Sakura, y la actitud hostil de Naruto solo lograría poner en riesgo la misión

-Si vamos por separado es más difícil caer en una trampa – su voz era mecánica, sin emoción – no pongas en riesgo la misión solo por tus emociones – avanzó algunos pasos adelantándolo y habló dándole la espalda -Avisa a Sai y Kiba que tenemos algo

Saltando a una rama, dejó a Naruto en el suelo sintiéndose como un idiota. Aceptó que ella tenía razón, desde hace horas sus emociones eran un caos, no había sido objetivo y ahora, no solo tenía que enfrentarse a Sasuke, también debía pedir una disculpa a la Hyuga, y eso sin duda no sería fácil, pudo ver en su rostro lo mucho que la había lastimado. Suspirando, dio una orden mental a su clon para que dirigiera a los demás a su posición.

.

Sasuke salió por el túnel detrás de la cascada, le gustaba entrenar en el rio, recordaba cuando su padre le enseñó el Katon y como había estado orgulloso de él, le dijo que por fin podría portar el emblema Uchiha sin vergüenza… que equivocado estaba, aun ahora no se sentía digno de usar el abanico de su clan, no lo merecería hasta que se vengara de Itachi, hasta que le diera la justicia que tanto merecían su clan, y tal vez incluso después le costaría algún tiempo sentirse merecedor de él.

Con rabia comenzó a entrenar primero con la Katana y después en conjunto con el elemento rayo, estocada tras estocada, descargaba su furia con enemigos imaginarios, bueno, solo un enemigo, en su mente era Itachi quien recibía todos los golpes y cortes de su espada, con un último golpe, mutiló un árbol de camelias que estaba a orillas del rio.

Se detuvo respirando de prisa, había sentido el destello de algunos chakras, y aunque no era un ninja sensorial, eran chakras con los que había convivido la mayor parte de su vida, uno en especifico llamó su atención… pero… faltaba otro, uno que en su mente siempre había asociado con el color rosa, y verde… Decidió que el que ella no estuviera ahí no era su problema, pero en realidad era mentira, le importaba su presencia, siempre le había importado, por eso era una molestia para él. Apretando los dientes, guardo la Katana y esperó a que lo encontraran, no pesaba huir, de alguna manera agradecía que ella no estuviera ahí, así no podía ver como por fin se deshacía del Usuratonkachi

Sasuke observó como Naruto descendia de un árbol con la respiración agitada, detrás de él estaba una chica que se le hacía conocida, ah, sí. Esos ojos, debía ser la princesa Hyuga. Con aburrimiento los repaso a ambos, parecían cansado, y Naruto lucía como si hubiera estado recientemente en una pelea, una de las mangas de su chamarra estaba rasgada, y tenía algunos cortes en la ropa machada de sangre, seguramente habían sido lesiones que el chakra del zorro ya había curado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – decidió romper el silencio, ya que parecía que nadie más tenía la intención de hablar

Naruto trago saliva con fuerza, los nervios se apoderaron de él y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo abordar el tema con el pelinegro, dio un paso adelante

-Necesito tu ayuda – Él frunció el ceño ¿A caso ese idiota en realidad pensaba que lo ayudaría? Para que eso ocurriera el mundo debería estar ardiendo, y aun así, probablemente lo mandaría al demonio

Con un ademán, desenvaino la Katana y se acercó rápidamente a Naruto, su arma chocó contra el kunai del rubio, y con una mueca de fastidio lo miro a los ojos

-La ultima vez pudiste salir con vida, no creas que esta vez será igual –

Naruto con una fuerza sorprendente lo lanzó hacia el rio, el pelinegro dio una elegante voltereta y cayó de pie sobre el agua. Hinata se mantenía apartada de la situación, no quería ser un estorbo para Naruto.

El Uzumaki se acercó a Sasuke con una mirada de enfado

-¡Maldición, Sasuke! ¡al menos escúchame! – El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, bueno, parecía que el Usuratonkachi estaba desesperado por que lo escuchara, y en realidad, si que tenía un poco de curiosidad

-Sasuke – se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un signo de desesperación – Ha ocurrido algo… yo… – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pocas cosas lograban alterar de esa manera al rubio idiota. Frunció el ceño con confusión cuando Sai descendió de un ave y Kiba arribó montado sobre el lomo de Akamaru… Por lo que podía recordar, faltaba el chico de los insectos… había dos equipos incompletos, tal vez se había separado por grupos, o bien, algo les había sucedido a los miembros faltantes. El chico no podía importarle menos, sin embargo, ella, aunque intentara negarlo, sí que le importaba. Apretó los dientes con ira, si era lo que imaginaba, Naruto podía darse por muerto. Con una rapidez, que incluso Hinata lo perdió de vista, tomó a Naruto del cuello y lo empujó con fuerza sobre el tronco de un gran árbol

-¿Dónde está ella? – lo miró a los ojos, sin embargo Naruto no le sostuvo la mirada – ¿Dónde está?

Los demás miraban desde atrás intentando saber que hacer, Sai preparaba un pergamino con bestias gigantes cuando Hinata lo detuvo por el brazo

-Déjalos – susurró – esto es algo que ellos deben solucionar – Asintiendo, guardó su pergamino

-Lo siento, Sasuke – por fin lo miro y el pelinegro pudo ver angustia pura en los ojos del rubio – Estábamos en una misión, nos separamos y…

Sasuke tenía ganas de matar a alguien, y esa persona era Naruto Uzumaki. Le había pedido solo una cosa antes de marcharse, con una nota le había encargado la seguridad de Sakura, fue un idiota al pensar que ese patético intento de ninja podría con la única cosa que realmente importaba. Cuidar de ella.

-Deja de poner excusas – lo sacudió por el cuello de la chamarra – Era tu responsabilidad. Hicimos una maldita promesa

-Lo sé, y por eso estoy aquí. Para que cumplas tu promesa - Si ella ya no estaba ¿quedaba alguna promesa por cumplir?

-No se puede cumplir promesas hechas a los muertos – activó el Sharingan, el dolor era tan que no podía controlarlo, sentía que algo estaba naciendo dentro de él, dentro de sus ojos

-¿De que hablas? – Naruto por fin pareció recomponerse, dándose cuenta que le había dado una impresión errónea al no explicarse desde el principio – Ella no esta muerta. Pero esta en peligro, por eso estoy aquí

Sasuke sintió tan alivió que a punto estuvo de caer de rodillas y dar gracias a los dioses, sin embargo, la única muestra de tranquilidad que se permitió fue dar un paso atrás y desactivar el Sharingan.

-Explícate antes de que te mate – Naruto tomó aliento dándose valor para contar de nuevo lo que había pasado

-Un Akatsuki se la llevó, ese hombre es sumamente peligroso, asesinó a Asuma-sensei

-Por los datos que pudimos recopilar – interrumpió Sai, estremeciéndose por dentro cuando el pelinegro fijó su vista llena de odio en él – Es un hombre que confunde la confunde con una mujer llamada Jade, además de formar parte de la religión Jashinista, cuando luchamos, el único objetivo del Akatsuki era llevársela, la necesita para una especie de sacrificio para un ritual

-N-no hemos podido rastrearla – agregó Hinata con la vista clavada en el suelo – Nuestro único plan es encontrar otro Akatsuki y hacer que nos de las ubicaciones de todas las guaridas, de otra manera, rastrearla es imposible

-tsk – Sasuke guardo su Katana y dándose la vuelta camino de regreso a la guarida,

-¡Oye! – Le gritó Naruto - ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos que partir de inmediato

-Estaré de vuelta en cinco minutos – Naruto corrió hasta ponerse frente a él

-¿Qué vas hacer? – Naruto no podía descifrar la expresión de Sasuke, antaño no había nada oculto para él, pero la verdad era que al pasar esos años alejados se había abierto una brecha en su amistad

Sasuke suspiro intentando llenarse de paciencia, ese estúpido era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, además, aun estaba molesto por que no había hecho la única cosa que le había pedido a lo largo de los años, era obvio que, si quería que algo se hiciera bien, debía hacerlo él mismo. Por otra parte, también pensaba usarlos para sus propios objetivos, podía usar las habilidades de sus ex compañeros para encontrar a su hermano; matar a Itachi continuaba siendo su meta principal, simplemente tomaría un pequeño desvío para rescatar a Sakura, después de eso, continuaría adelante con su propio equipo. Mirando los ojos azules de Naruto, decidió que respondería a su pregunta

-Matar a Orochimaru – Hinata y Kiba retuvieron el aliento ¿era capaz Sasuke de hacerlo? ¿Qué tan fuerte se había vuelto?

Naruto por su parte simplemente asintió, entendía que si dejaban vivir a la serpiente, perseguiría a Sasuke hasta obtener lo que más deseaba, su cuerpo

-Déjame acompañarte – el pelinegro bufó, no necesitaba de alguien más para matar a Orochimaru

-Solo serás un estorbo – Lo rodeo para seguir caminando y hablo sin voltearse – Quédate aquí e intenta no hacer un destrozo mientras regreso. Tómatelo como un reto

Observaron como desaparecía a través del velo de la cascada, Naruto puso morritos y se dejó caer en el pasto

-¿Por qué nunca me dejan ser parte de la diversión? – Hinata lo miro, comprendía que Naruto lo que realmente sentía era preocupación por su mejor amigo

-¿Crees que estará bien? – pregunto Sai

-Claro que sí, ttebayo – Sonrió el rubio, pero frunció el ceño cuando un grupo de insectos voladores lo rodearon – Que molestia ¿alguien trajo repelente?

-Son los insectos de Shino – dijo Kiba extendiendo la mano para que unos cuantos descansaran en su palma – deben estar cerca

Ni bien había terminado de decirlo, escucharon movimiento entre los árboles, dándose la vuelta miraron como de entre la maleza aparecieron Kakashi, Shino, Lee, Tenten y el clon, quien, tras asentir a Naruto, desapareció, su misión había sido completada

-Naruto – Dijo Kakashi – Acabas de ganarte misiones de rango D para los próximos tres años

El rubio tragó saliva.

-V-vamos Kakashi sensei, fue por el bien de la misión – se rascó la cabeza – Además valió la pena, Sasuke nos ayudará

-¿Ah, sí? – Enarcó una ceja - ¿Y dónde está?

-Etto – desvió la mirada – Matando a Orochimaru – la frase salió más como una pregunta

Kakashi se sorprendió muchísimo ¿Sería Sasuke capaz de terminar con uno de los sannin?

-Hinata ¿Puedes ver lo que está pasando? – Hinata activo el byakugan y rastreo el lugar hasta dar con una habitación en el centro de la guarida. Perdió el aliento cuando miro lo que pasaba ahí adentro. Una cantidad increíble de chakra manaba de una forma extraña con una energía sumamente oscura que hizo temblar sus rodillas ¿Eso eran alas? Se encontraba rodeado de fragmentos de lo que parecía ser una enorme serpiente. La forma con alas se fue transformando hasta convertirse en Uchiha Sasuke… ¿cómo era posible tal transformación? Escaneo el lugar hasta dar con Orochimaru, pero cuando Sasuke comenzó a salir de la habitación, comprendió que el sannin era gran serpiente que se encontraba en pedazos a los pies de Sasuke. Él se topó con otra persona en el pasillo, pero lo pasó como si no significara nada y siguió caminando para volver con ellos

-La batalla ha terminado – informó – Sasuke se encuentra de regreso

-Impresionante – todos murmuraron palabras similares, contentos de contar con un aliado tan poderoso. Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto un ninja impresionante, sin embargo, eso no le daba a Hinata ningún tipo de confianza ¿Quién le garantizaba a ella que Sasuke no los mataría? Decidió guardar esos pensamientos para ella misma, no ganaría nada creando desconfianza entre el grupo, lo que necesitaban en ese momento era que todos tuvieran un solo objetivo en común. Rescatar a Sakura

Sasuke salió del pasadizo un par de minutos después, se sorprendió un poco al ver que más de sus e compañeros se habían unido, pero solo se dirigió a uno en especial

-Kakashi – saludó

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sasuke – Él Uchiha caminó pasando a todos, tenía otro lugar al que ir

-Hmp – continuó caminando y Naruto le dio alcance en pocos segundos, mirándose todos, se encogieron de hombros e hicieron lo mismo, daban una imagen bastante extraña, a decir verdad

-Entooonces – canturreo Naruto luego de algunos minutos en silencio - ¿A dónde vamos?

Sasuke parecía reacio a responder, pero pasados algunos segundos decidió que era mejor evitar cualquier tipo de confrontación, eso solo retrasaría la misión

-Hay algunas personas que servirán para completar la misión satisfactoriamente – El Uzumaki frunció el ceño, ya eran suficientes como para derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino ¿Por qué Sasuke los necesitaba específicamente a ellos?

-¿Y que los hace tan especiales como para retrasar la misión?

-Hmp – sonrió de lado sin mirarlo – Lo sabrás muy pronto

Bien, pero… - Naruto se quedó muy quieto mientras procesaba todas las imágenes que se reproducían en su mente. El clon Junto con el equipo Asuma y el capitán Yamato miraban frente a ellos un boquete del tamaño de una pequeña villa, el lago que antaño había sido de un tamaño considerable, ahora solamente tenía pequeñas fosas llenas de agua, no había rastro de vida alguna en varios metros a la redonda y muchos arboles se encontraban hechos pedazos

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? – Kakashi lo tomó del hombro, despertándolo de la especie de trance en que estaba

-Parce que el tres colas ha sido capturado

.

Tap. Tap. Tap

Sakura frunció el ceño, le dolía todo el cuerpo ¿Por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo?

Tap. Tap. Tap

¿Qué era ese sonido tan molesto? Lo único que ella deseaba era caer en la bendita inconsciencia. En los sueños nadie le hacía daño

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Abrió los ojos con cansancio y miró alrededor. Seguía en ese horrible lugar, esperaba que tan solo fuera una pesadilla, pero no lo era. El molesto sonido que la había despertado venía de muy cerca, mirando en todas direcciones se dio cuenta que era su propia sangre cayendo de su espalda, muñecas y prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Ese sádico la había dejado hecha un colador. Llegó un momento en que deseo morir, pero no, el no la deseaba muerta, solo quería su dolor. Paró de lastimarla cuando consideró que no soportaría nada más, simplemente guardo el cuchillo y dio media vuelta, como si ella no estuviera ahí colgada casi muriendo de dolor.

Ahora entendía que no la dejaría ir, miró una esquina del asqueroso cuarto, ahí donde había lanzado el pergamino. Si pudiera leerlo, tendría oportunidad de prepararse para lo que viniera, suspirando dejó de lado ese pensamiento y se concentro en sacar hasta el último resquicio de chakra que tuviera, lo mandó a las partes donde estaba más herida, puede que no fuera del todo chakra curativo, pero serviría para mejorar los cortes considerablemente.

Se encontraba tan concentrada canalizando chakra que no escucho los tenues sonidos hasta que se hicieron mas fuertes, con temor dirigió su vista hacia la puerta, pero había señas de que Hidan estuviera de regreso

-Ps, Sakura – Miro en todas direcciones segura de que alguien había dicho su nombre, pero no encontró a nadie, quizá simplemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza

-Aquí abajo – miro hacia debajo tan rápido que le dio un tirón en el cuello, pero lo ignoró y en cambio se concentro en ese pelaje marrón que conocía tan bien

-¿Pakkun? – Si, definitivamente ya había perdido la cabeza, o aún estaba soñando

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Ella, tembló un poco, pero comprendió que no eran delirios ni un sueño, de verdad el perro ninja estaba ahí, con ella. Se sintió tan agradecida que a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar

-N-no lo sé – Pakkun olisqueo alrededor de la cueva – Pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Entré al círculo cuando ese lunático te tomó – siguió oliendo alrededor – como soy pequeño me pude escabullir, pero al llegar aquí solo recuerdo haberme arrastrado hasta una oscura esquina para que no me descubriera. Creo que después me desmayé

Ella recupero un poco la confianza, que él tuviera posibilidad de escapar le daría ella una mejor oportunidad para sobrevivir

-Escucha – le habló – Toma ese pergamino que está en por ahí – lo señalo con la barbilla – tienes que escapar y conseguir ayuda, ese lunático me matará

Pakkun asintió con urgencia, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse al pergamino, una fuerte voz vino del exterior

-¿¡Qué demonios hacen aquí!? – una voz gruesa le contestó calmadamente, pero no pudieron escucharlo bien, pasos fuertes se escuchaban más cerca, y totalmente alarmado, Pakkun saltó de nuevo hacia su escondite, la pelirrosa solo esperaba que no lo descubrieran, era su única oportunidad, además seguro ese loco lo mataría

-Bien, pero necesito un poco de tiempo, el ritual no debe ser atrasado – Hidan abrió la puerta rápidamente y dejó entrar a los nuevos visitantes – Pueden mirar si lo desean, realmente no me importa

Sakura miro consternada a uno de los nuevos Akatsuki… ¿ese era Uchiha Itachi? Si, podía recordarlo, aunque no había visto su rostro de cerca, su mirada con el Sharingan eternamente activado, era algo que nunca olvidaría

-Itachi – Escupió su nombre como si se tratara de algo asqueroso

-¿Uh? ¿la conoces, Itachi? – preguntó la… cosa azul a un lado de Itachi, su tez era sumamente anormal, los dientes y la banda le confirmó a Sakura que se trataba de un desertor de la aldea de la niebla

-Hai – Itachi clavó sus ojos en ella – Nos encontramos brevemente cuando tomamos la misión de distraer a los que iban al rescate de Kazekage

-Aah, ahora recuerdo – mostró sus dientes afilados – Esa bestia tonta con la que pelee era de Konoha

-Basta de charla, pensé que me estaban apresurando para extraer al tres colas – Era la primera vez que Sakura veía realmente serió al peliplata, y en cierto modo de esa manera le daba más miedo

-Oh, vamos – sonrió Kisame – Pain solo quiere asegurarse que no pierdas de vista el objetivo

-Date prisa Hidan – ordenó Itachi – El tres colas no esperará por siempre

Con un gruñido Hidan se acercó a ella, y de nuevo la cortó para extraer su sangre, recitaba palabras en ese idioma extraño al que ya se estaba acostumbrando, sin embargo, esta vez no prestó demasiada atención a lo que le hacía, sus ojos estaban clavados en el Sharingan de Itachi, como deseaba poder estar libre para acabar con ese maldito, si él moría, todo el sufrimiento de Sasuke acabaría, bufó para sus adentros, aunque pensándolo bien, no creía ser capaz de acabar con un Uchiha, ni Kakashi ni Naruto habían podido con ese frio asesino, era ridículo imaginar que ella lo lograría

Un corte en su costado distrajo su atención de pelinegro frente a ella, otro más la hizo estremecer. Cerró sus ojos cuando los cortes comenzaron a esparcirse por sus muslos y después bajando hacia sus pantorrillas. Gimió cuando le clavó el cuchillo en su pierna, y grito un poco cuando lo sintió retorcerse dentro de ella. No abrió los ojos, lo que menos deseaba era ver las muecas de satisfacción pintadas en sus viles rostros, solo quería que la dejaran en paz

Hidan continuó haciéndole el suficiente daño para obligarla a gritar. Entre la bruma de dolor, reconoció la voz del hombre azul

-Esto es enfermo, incluso para mí – con una mueca de desagrado, Kisame salió del lugar – Avísame cuando ese lunático haya terminado

Itachi no le contesto, y en realidad su compañero no esperaba una respuesta, solo observaba atentamente a la chica pelirrosa frente a él ¿Cómo podía soportar tanto dolor? y en realidad ¿Qué era lo que quería Hidan de ella? Era un hombre sanguinario, pero por lo regular sus sacrificios terminaban en no más de un par de minutos, lo que le hacía a ella, sim embargo, era algo cruel. Miraba como la chica gritaba y gemía cuando la lastimaba más y más, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y bajaban por su cuello combinándose con su sangre.

Después de algún tiempo, por fin Hidan se detuvo, Sakura colgaba de sus brazos sin fuerza y las piernas no la sostenía, en realidad parecía una muñeca rota

-Bien, es hora de hacernos cargo del tres colas

-¿No la mataras? – ojos lila se entrecerraron hacia Itachi

-No – soltó bruscamente - ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Esa chica pende ahora mismo entre la vida y la muerte, si no es tu intención que muera, entonces deberías dejar un clon para que la vigile. Estaremos haciéndonos cargo de Bijuu por un largo tiempo

-Tsk – Hidan la miro con irritación, parecía que esta vez se había pasado un poco. Incluso se había desmayado – no tengo chakra suficiente para el tres colas y además dejar un clon – miro a Itachi y de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Oye, amigo – se acercó a paso lento y le palmeo dos veces el hombro, el Uchiha no mostró expresión alguna en su rostro – Hazme un favor y asegúrate que no muera, te deberé una grande

-Bien – Itachi creó un clon y el original salió por la puerta acompañado de Hidan, dejando a la pelirrosa colgada como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.


End file.
